MIRADA DE HIELO VS MIRADA DE FUEGO
by ginny15black
Summary: ¡8ºcapitulo¡6º CURSO :Draco es un mortifago y aparentemente no tiene sentimientos Ginny es una chica con un gran temperamento y con muchos sentimientos a los dos les toca andar por el mismo camino¿que pasa cuando dos personas muy distintas estan unidas
1. Default Chapter

Avanzaba por una oscuridad casi absoluta pero no tenia miedo,sabia perfectamente hacia donde se dirigia,iba a encontrarse con su destino,un destino que ya hacia mucho que había sido marcado,a sus dieciseis años recién cumplidos se iba a entregar a la vida que siempre había querido tener ,se palpó el brazo,la oscuridad empezaba a convertirse en frio,se miro su antebrazo blanco e inmaculado que pronto se vería invadido por la señal del mal,la marca tenebrosa,notó una mano en el hombro izquierdo,ayí estaba su padre,probablemente creeria que estaba nervioso pero no era asi,el siempre habia querido ser mortifago,el mejor de todos,miro con una sonrisa la cara de su padre,y ahí lo vio,lo que desde que tenia cinco años habia buscado sin encontrar,un gesto de orgullo,escrutó con su mirada buscando un poco de cariño,pero eso ya era demasiado esperar de Lucius Malfoy.V

* * *

islumbro una tenue luz al final del pasillo por el que caminaban,la luz provenia de unas velas ,apolladas en un candelabro situado en la misma habitacion en la que Draco Malfoy acababa de entrar,una habitacion tan fria y oscura,como la gente que la ocupaba,sus muros eran de piedra lo que hacia que el aire estubiera viciado y hubiera mucha humedad,todos esperaban expectantes aun encapuchado que,arrogante,se hizo esperar,por fin aparecio y se quedo apollado en la puerta,como era de esperar,nadie le hecho en cara su retraso,paseo la vista por los ahí presentes,pero solo uno logro mantenerle la mirada,el se dirigio hacia el con una mueca ,disfrazada de sonrisa,clavo en el sus ojos inyectados en sangre

Draco tu seras el primero,toda mi confianza esta depositada en ti-dijo siseando con voz fria,muy fria,el joven se dirigio seguro hacia donde le esperaba el encapuchado ,sabia perfectamente todo lo que tenia que hacer y que decir

me comprometo a ser mortifago y a servir a mi señor siempre y en todo lugar-una vez dicho el lema extendio su brazo,unos dedos finos y frios lo apresaron,oyo unas palabras y luego dolor,muchisimo dolor,quiso gritar mas no podia,el dolor desaparecio tan rapido como habia venido ,sintio frio en la espalda y un intenso dolor de cabeza ,abrio los ojos y se cercioro de que estaba en el suelo,vio una mano extendida ,levanto su vista y descubrio que su dueño era su amigo Blaise Zabini.Draco levanto su brazo hasta la altura de los ojos,vislumbro en su antebrazo una calabera y una serpiente que le daba un aspecto macabro y siniestro,vio con admiracion,como ahí descansaba imperturbable la marca tenebrosa,dirio hacia ella un tembloroso dedo ,pero al entrar en contacto con la piel sintio una fuerte punzada,y lleno de dolor ,se apresuro a apartar su dedo,vio a su padre dirigirse hacia el

nos vamos-dijo cortante y frio,y paso delante,dejando al joven de rubio detrás esperando un enorabuena o un estoy orgulloso de ti ,que jamas iba a llegar

Ya habian pasado dos meses desde aquello,pero Draco lo mantenia muy vivo en su memoria,jamás podria olvidarlo,ya que ese día le iba a marcar la vida en muchos sentidos,veía su imagen de niño bueno reflejada en el cristal de la ventana,que ironia ,cualquiera que no lo conociera,pensaría que era un niño muy inocente,ya que su pelo rubio platinado y su rostro de porcelana jugaban a su favor ,tambien sus ojos grises ,brillantes como zafiros.Pero en su contra estaban su considerable altura y aquella sonrisa fria y cínica.Miro hacia al frente Blaise,Goile,Crabbe y Pansy le acompañaban en su viaje de regreso a Hogwarts,aunque si le hubiesen dejado elegir probablemente solo hubiera escogido al primero y hubiera hechado al resto.El viaje se le estaba haciendo muy largo,con sus repetitivos paisages agrarios y sus conversaciones vanales.decidió slair a dar un paseo,y se fue dando un portazo inecesario ,mucha gente le saludo por el camino ,a medida que avanzaba miradas de envidia y admiracion avanzaban con el,confirmandole que seguia siendo un mito en el colegio.Diviso a Ginny Weasley a lo lejos riendose tontamente con sus amigas,decidio darle una tregua hasta que llegaran al castillo,lo que mas urgia en aquel momento era ir a molestar al compartimiento de Harry Potter.Diez minutos mas tarde Draco salia humillado del compartimiento del trio maravilla ,habian cosas que aparentemente nunca cambiarian.Decidio olvidarse de todo y volver a su compartimento donde se paso el resto del viaje durmiendo ,el tren fue aminorando la marcha hasta que finalmente freno con un golpe seco ,que hizo que draco callera al suelo,se levanto de mal humor y salió de ayi mientras sus amigos hacian grandes esfuerzos por no reirse,todo en ese dia le salia mal,suspiro sarcasticamente cuando vio a la malloria del castillo mirando con admiracion al castillo y fue abriendose paso a codazos y empujones ,entro al castillo sabiendo lo que le esperaba,un bronca con Oliver Smigol por no haber acudido a la reunion de prefectos que se organizaba en el tren,Pansy ya le pondria el dia,seguro que estaria encantada ya que ella estaba enamorada de el desde que lo conocio y no hacia esfuerzo alguno por ocultarlo por eso el la detestaba ,era una pesada,tal y como habia imaginado Oliver le esperaba al final de las escaleras con cara de enfado

Malfoy¿por qué no has venido?

me he dormido

¿te dormiste?pues...-el resto del discurso no lo escucho,simplemente se dedico a asentir de vez en cuando,hasta que Oliver se dio cuenta.y dijo antes de irse-¡no me estas escuchando¡no tienes remedio Malfoy¡eres insufrible¡

Entro al gran comedor y se dirgio a la mesa de ravenclaw en busca de Samantha Jefferson,pero de pronto paro en seco,acaba de recordar que con Samantha habia cortado hace tres dia y ahora esra estaba con Elisa Carmikle,una slithering,la diviso a lo lejos y recordo de inmediato porque estaba saliendo con ella ,si,sin duda una buena eleccion,atractiva,adinerada,liberal,y sangre limpia,una chica perfecta en todos los sentidos,o al mneos en todos los que a el le interesaban.Ella al verlo se levanto sonriente y segura,avanzo hasta llegar a el,y le dio un muy efusivo beso,que duro hasta que unas escandalosas risas,a opinion de Draco impertinente,robaron la atencion de todo el mundo,se giro,alli estaban la Weasley y sus amigas riendose y corrreteando sin parar,hasta que sintiron todas las miradas posadas en ellas y se sentaron azoradas,aun con miradas complices y timidas risitas.Los dos slitherings retomaron su apasionado beso hasta que se sentaron para oir la selección y el discurso de principio de curso.

Ginny

Ginny estaba cenando,agotada despues de el largo viage,realmente se habia divertido mucho,miro a Melisa,o Mel como todos la llamaban,reprimio una nueva risotada,aun recordando el ridiculo que minutos antes Mel,habia hecho al caerse de la manera mas tonta que podia,en las escaleras,delante de todo Hogwarts,despues de aquello ella y sus otras amigas la habian estado parodiando mientras ella las perseguia.Paseo la mirada por toda la mesa Griffindor,Dean su novio actual aun no habia llegado,se extraño mucho pero siguio con su cena,un alo de culpabilidad callo sobre ella,aunque estaba acostumbrada ,generalmente,las palabras Dean y culpabilidad venian juntas,cogidas de la mano,ya que ella sentia que lo estaba traicionando,el poco amor que en un principio ella sentia por el se habia eclipsado poco a poco durante el verano sin que ella pudira hacer nada,transformandose asi en un gran sentimento de afecto y amistad,a ella le constaba que Dean realmente estaba enamorado de ella ,con todas pal letras,ya que aparte de decirselo cada dia,se lo demostraba continuamente de mil y una maneras,lo que en cierta forma ,aumentaba su sentimiento de culpabilidad,por no tener el valor suficiente de dejarle,pero como iba a romperle el corazon,si algo estaba claro en ese mar de dudas,es que ella no podia hacer eso.Sacudio la cabeza como solia hacer cada vez que queria sacarse algo de la cabeza a pesar de que solo en un cinpo por ciento de las ocasiones funcionaba,a su pesar la culpabilidad habia decidido acampar en su barriga quitandole el hambre,decidio unirse a la conversacion,muy probablemente trivial,que estaban teniendo,Mel y Chelcie otra de sus mejores amigas,ella era muy guapa y popular,era esbelta ,su pelo era de color azabache ,y sus ojos de un azul electrico,que parecian tener vida propia, si a esto se le sumaba que tenia un buen apellido,era sangre limpia y muy sociable Chelcie se convertia para muchos en la chica perfecta , Ginny en algun que otro momento no habia podido evitar caer en el error de tenerle envidia,aunque siempre lo superaba rapidamente.Efectivamente hacian una encuesta de quien era el chico mas guapo de Hogwarts

haber...-gijo Mel recorriendo con la mirada todo el gran comedor-Draco Malfoy

si,sin duda Draco Malfoy-confirmo Chelcie

Roger Davies o Matew Irons-contradijo Ginny-no se que le veis

* * *

Ginny,el odio te tiene cegada-observo Chelcie mirando hacia el rubio descaradamente,sus mirada se cruzaron y el le guiño el ojo sonriendole,ella aparto la mirada,se recosto en su asiento y se puso extramadamente roja sus dos amigas que habian visto lo sucedido se hecharon a reir,de nuevo,escandalosamente.

Bueno aquí esta dejad reviews con opiniones please ,si gusta lo seguire,a sido fruto de un momento de locura XD y bueno ya me apetecia escribir sobre esta pareja que fue la que en un principio mas me gustoeso que jejje seguro que os encontrais alguna falta ortografica,la ortografia y yo no somos demasiado amigas y que me perdoneis por ellos �¡nada mas�¡weno adios y muchisimas gracias a las que esteis leyendo este mensage porque significara que antes habeis leido la historia a no ser que...weno da iwal�¡ adios�¡


	2. DEFINITIVAMENTE HOY NO ES MI DIA

Nuevo capitulo,como veis los escribo bastante seguidito,bueno haber si os gusta,por cierto me he tomado la libertad de inventarme algun que otro personaje�¡no me denuncieis�¡soy pobre no podria pagarlo ,en el fondo soy wena gente ¡xD

Reviews

Sailor Alluminem Siren:muchas gracias,me alegro de que te halla gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este tambien te guste�¡weno wapa nada mas te dejo con la lectura

Ginny

¿Habeis visto como me ha guiñado el ojo¡Draco Malfoy me a guiñado el ojo�¡soy feliz¡-decia Chelcie como una histerica saltando .Ginny se llevo una mano a la cara sabiendo el mal dia que le esperaba,Mel chasqueo la lengua con envidia

si nos vamos a poner a contar cosas interesantes he perdido mi coletero azul-solto Ginny con sarcasmo pero Chelcie estaba saltando por lo lejos y Mel estaba demasiado decepconada como para escucharla.

Draco

Draco Malfoy desperto de su ensimismamiento con un grito de los que Pansy Parquinson solia dar,y se sorprendio a si mismo revolviendo con la cuchara los cereales,que en ese momento,tenian pinta de haber pasado por una apisonadora,sonrio cinicamente,acababa de conseguir un nuevo objevo Chelcie Mcdonals habia oido hablar de ella,si una chica muy guapa,y con un buen apellido,quizas podria salir con ella y Elisa a la vez,aunque siendo ella griffindor,sabia perfectamente que no aguantaria una mentira asi,dejaria a Elisa ,de todos modos Chelcie era mucho mas guapa.Se levanto de la mesa dispuesto a encontrar a Elisa,se topo con ella a la salida de la biblioteca ,que raro,conocia a Elisa de antes y ese no era un sitio que ella soliera frecuentar,estaba con su habitual grupo,grupo que Draco no soportaba ya que las elecciones de cualquiera que a el perteneciera tenia que ser elegida por todas antes.

hola-saludo –elisa puedes venir un momento-ella miro a sus amigas y todas asintieron,Draco se guardo un comentario sarcastico,ya quedaba poco y ambos se alejaron un poco-¿qué hacias en la biblioteca?-pregunto curioso

Hemos ido a burlarnos del vestido de Angelina Stevenson-dijo ella con una sonrisa burlesa-¿pasa algo?

si,sin paños calientes no veo el futuro de esta relaccion

llevamos una semana,estabamos muy bien-dijo ella con ojos desorbitados

bueno esto a acabado y punto,aunque si quieres Blaise esta libre para..-pero no acabo la frase ya que ella roja le pego una bofetada y volvio con sus amigas quien se fueron con murmullos y miradas indignadas.Draco se palpo la mejilla¿acaso habria dicho algo malo?eso ahora no importaba ,miro su reloj magico,tal y como temia ,llegaba tarde a su primera clase,penso en ponerse a correr y entrar a clase con una buena escusa,luego levanto los hombros con despreocupacion y bajo las escaleras hacia su sala comun,tenia una hora mas para dormir.

Ginny

Bostezo aun preguntandose como podia haber una clase tan aburrida ,definitivamente historia de la magia era un verdadero agobio, ya cansada de mirar las fotos del libro y de leer algunas cosas que Ron y Harry habian escrito el año pasado,en momentos tan criticos de aburrimiento como ese,paseo la vista por la clase,deberian quedar apenas cinco minutos para acabar ,acabar esa palabra resono en su mente,miro por la ventana esperanzada,esa clase tenia una ventaja ,tenia una critalera que daba al pasillo de estudiantes,esa era una cualidad con la que solo una o dos clases de Hogwarts contaban,quiza el constructor de ese aula,sabia a que iba a estar destinada y con un poco de compasion ,habia creado esa zona de cristal en el que se reflejaran sus cuerpon,y sus esperanzas de salir al exterior,tambien ,tal vez,para poder entretenerse de vez en cuando viendo como alguien se caia o pasaba rapido a causa de su retraso,Ginny se percato de una cosa una mano en el pasillo se movia de un lado a otro pretendiendo llamar su atencion ,parpadeo tres veces,subio la vista para ver quien era y parpadeo cuatro veces mas¿acaso Draco Malfoy la estaba llamando?por la manera en que el chico hacia gestos ,pretendia decirle algo,ella no pudo evitar sonreir divertida,el señalo hacia su izquierda,ella entendio todo,queria que avisara a Chelcie,dudo en hacerlo,para fastidiar al chico,al final decidio dejar su crueldad para despues de clase ,llamo a Chelcie quien al ver quien le llamaba tiro su estuche al suelo ,roja como un tomate se agacho a recogerlo,Ginny decido agacharse ella para que su amiga no hiciera el ridiculo mas y cuando volvio a levantar la cabeza vio a Mel y a la morena murmurar

¿qué a pasado?-pregunto lanzandole una mirada al profesor,para asegurarse de que no estaba

la esta esperando fuera,quiere hablar con ella-informo Mel ,que muy lejos de estar celosa ,ahora estaba emocionada.

¿vas a ir?-pregunto no muy segura de querer oir la respuesta

pues claro –dijo Mel contestando por Chelcie que asentia fervientemente ,parecia que no podia hablar

El timbre de esa clase ,sono como una sirena de policia en medio de un atraco,Chelcie recobro la voz

¿voy bien¿seguro¿llevais un espejo¡oh no hoy he desayunado ajo¡

toma aquí tines,un chicle de menta-le dijo Mel dandole un empujoncito hacia la salida

¿Gin no tienes nada para mi¿un amuleto de la buena suerte,o un talisman de los que trajo tu hermano?-pregunto Chelcie esperanzada

Dado a donde vas,te dare algo mucho mas util,una varita y toma aquí esta ,es un esprai ,si pasa algo se lo tiras a los ojos-respondio ella de broma ,dandole un frasco inviible

¡ginny¡esta bien alla voy¡deseadme suerte¡-para su desgracia nada mas salir se tropezo a causa de los nervios,sus amigas la espiaron atraves de espejo ,viendo como la chica muy rojo hablaba a veces atropelladamente y otras trabandose

esta haciendo el ridiculo-susurro Mel

lo se

Cuando el profesor las hecho de clase amablemente Malfoy ya se estaba despidiendo

siiiii�¡-exclamo Chelcie haciendo un baile muy raro

¿qué¿qué¡cuantamelo todo¡-decia mel zarandeadola

me ha pedido salir

le habras dicho que no-dijo Ginny esperanzada,Mel y Chelcie la fulminaron con la mirada

¡Dios mio soy amiga de la novia de Draco Malfoy¡-exclamo Mel

�¡si�¡-dijo Chelcie abrazandose a ella y dando pequeños saltitos

definitivamente este no es mi dia-dijo Ginny llendose desapercibida

Draco

Un rubio caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando fue alcanzado po Blaise Zabini quizas la unica persona que aun sabia medio transpasar la barrera invisible que lo envolvia

Draco ,donde te habias metido

he llegado tarde,a por cierto adivina con quien salgo ahora-blaise enarco una ceja

Pues con Elisa

eso era antes

que dices ,hoy en el desayuno..-dijo Blaise sin acabar la frase dandola por obvia

hemos terminado ,ahora estoy con Chelcie Mcdonals ,griffindor

vamos Draco que ha sido esta vez,no puedes seguir asi,tu record con una chica es de dos semanas -dijo el chico con preocupacion

sabes Blaise a veces pareces mi padre,se lo que ago

¿y que hay de esta ,la quieres?-pregunto draco lo miro entre burlon y confundido

¿pero que dices?creeme yo nunca voy a querer a nadie¡nunca¡y tu tampoco deberias hacerlo ,hay veces que no pareces mortifago

Luego de eso se adelanto ,dejando a Blaise tirado,con la intuicion de que alguien pronto haria que Draco se tragase sus palabras

Ginny

Ginny y sus amigas cenaban tranquilamente ,calladas,cada una en su mente,con sus asuntos,que no eran pocos.El colegio era un hervidero de rumores,y Draco y Chelcie ,la comidilla de las cotillas que solian dedicarse a hundir a la gente popular,no entendian como todos se habian enterado tan pronto,las puertas del gran comedor se habrieron y por ellas entraron Blaise Zabini junto a Draco Malfoy ,todo el comedor empezaron a lanzar miradas intermitentes a Draco y Chelcie ,el primero ,cambio su habitual ruta y se dirigio hacia la de griffindor,el comedor ceso sus murmullo y casi respiracion,para no perderse ni un solo detalle de lo que iba a pasar,Draco Malfoy se agacho y le dio un beso a su actual novia,luego miro hacia su derecha donde Mel estaba sentada y le saludo con una sonrisa,a lo que Mel contesto encantada,repitio el mismo procedimiento con Ginny que le dedico una sonrisa sarcastica y le aparto la mirada para seguir con su cena ,el se fue hacia la mesa con el entrecejo fruncido

¡Ginny�¡podrias ser un poquito mas amable �¿no crees?-le reprocho Chelcie

soy muy amable

Ginny,salta a la vista que lo odias,pero podrias controlarte un poco

Ginny afirmo,aunque no lo pensaba hacer,queria una cena tranquila,aun conservaba la esperanza de que el solo fuera uno de los caprichos de Chelcie,y que acabara pronto,aunque no deviera haber empezado,Draco Malfoy era peligroso,muy peligroso.

Tal como lo solian hacer,las tres separaron sus sillas al a vez ,se pu,los cuatro se dirieron a la salida y Chelcie y Draco volvieron a besarse,Ginny quedo asqueada y cogio a Mel para alejarse ya que esta se habia quedado mirandoles de manera muy descarada .

¿Gin donde vas¡por que no vamos los cuatro al lago¡-pregunto Chelcie entusiasmada

Ginny puso cara de horror y empezo a decir que no pero su voz se vio ahogada por el brazmido de Mel que cogio a Chelcie del brazo y empezo a caminar,Ginny repitiendo el gesto que esa misma mañana habia hecho se llevo la mano a la cara esta vez en señal de vergüenza ajena y desespercion,y camino muy alejada de los demas ,pensando que su vida era un asco,llegaron al lago y todos se sentaron ,ella en cambio se quedo de pie ,preparandose para la retirada.

Draco

Draco maldijo a la que ahora era su novia ,a quien se le ocurria en su primera cita traerse a sus amigas ,y ahí estaban el con una sonrisa muy falsa , estaba empezandose a sentir estupido¡si hasta habia sonreido a la Weasley¡hasta a donde habia que llegar por acostarse con alguien..aunque la chica de sonrisa inocente que tenia al lado,no parecia muy dispuesta a eso,seria necesario mucho teatro,aunque el en eso era todo un profesional ,si hacia falta hacerse amigo de las dos idiotas que su novia tenia por amigas lo haria,con Melany Winspool lo tenia facil,pero con Ginny Weasley...¡se meteria en el bolsillo a la Weasley¡dirigio su mirada hacia la peliroja,su mirada estaba perdida en el lago y su pelo iba de un lugar a otro a causa del viento,tenia muy mala cara,seguramente no queria esta ayi,vio a un joven que se acercaba a la peliroja por detrás ,sin que ella se diera cuenta,Dean Thomas se acerco muy sigilosamente a ella hasta que le puso una mano en su cintura y ella pego un salto,el se puso a reir,ella dibujo una sonrisa,que mas que otra cosa parecia forzada,Draco Malfoy siguio observando la escena ,tan inmerso que no se dio cuenta que dos cejas rubias platinadas se fruncian.

Ginny

Alli estaba el de nuevo,con su sonrisa inocente y sus ojos sinceros,que delataban a aquel que quisiera verlos el amor que sentia por la peliroja,en ese momento deseo quererle,deseo ser capaz de alegrarse junto a el de su reencuentro,de demostrar en sus besos que el era el chico de su vida,tal y como el hacia con ella,pero los deseos no siempre se cumplen,y hay veces que se vuelven espejismos borrosos,espejismos de felicidad ,que con el mismo soplo de aire ,se disipan y Ginny lo maximo que pudo hacer es sonreir falsamente y apartar la mirada,fue una suerte que el chico la cogiera de la cintura apollara su cabeza en en su hombro y se uniera a ella en su proposito de averiguar todos los secretos que guardaba el oscuro y pantanoso lago,.Para cualquiera que lo mirara desde fuera esa era una escena muy romantica,con la noche cayendo sobre ellos,las estrellas,la luna,el lago,el viento...pero en el fondo los dos jovenes muy lejos de disfrutar del momento se debatian entre si,una queriendo huir,y otro destrozado al ver que la chica que queria queria huir de el.Se separo de ella y fue a saludar a los otros,se extraño de la presencia de Draco Malfoy y mas aun de su amabilidad.

La peliroja oia las voces de sus amigos ahora todos estaban mirando las estrellas del cielo,oia el corazon de Dean palpitar,y notaba su estomago bajar y subir,apollada en el,con una sonrisa de tranquilidad,a su lado en una posicion similar estaban Mafoy y Chelcie,mientras que Mel se apollaba en sus propios brazos,Ginny no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa al ver la cara de felicidad de Chelcie ,quien se aferraba a la mano de Malfoy quizas temiendo que se escapara,levanto su vista,observando al rubio,tubo que reconocer entonces que ciertamente Draco Malfoy era el chico mas guapo de Hogwarts,su pelo rubio resplandecia en la noche,tratando de eclipsar sin éxito,el brillo de sus ojos ,plateados,como un tornado,como un diamente,se los podia comparar con muchas cosas pero a la vez eran unicos,reflejaban con luminosidad las estrellas,quizas Draco Malfoy en ese momento ,a traves de su mirada estaba mostrando mucho mas de lo que queria ,un momento de debilidad,de admiracion hacia algo que era mas grande que el ,se detubo en sus labios rojizos y carnosos ,y en su piel blanca de porcelana.Bajo la mirada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ,no le dio gran importancia,sus hormonas le habian jugado una mala pasada ,eso era todo,de todas maneras,prefirio huir cuanto antes del lugar del crimen

me voy-dijo robandole la atencion a todos

¿ya?esperate porfavor-sulico Mel

quedaros vosotros ,yo..tengo sueño-dijo dando un fingido bostezo

ten cuidado con Filch –advirtio Chelcie

yo me voy con tigo-anuncio Dean incorporandose

Ginny suspiro resignada y ambos caminaron hacia al castillo bajo un mirada atenta,que destacaba en la oscuridad de los terrenos.


	3. ¡EL MUNDO SE HA VUELTO LOCO¡

Aquí un nuevo capitulo¡ya sabeis sin denuncias please¡y bueno contestacion del review que ha llegadoa continuacion

Lady Laura Malfoy:gracias por lo de los nombres¡me alegro de que te gustara¡respecto a Malfoy de momento es como dice Ginny peligroso en todos los sentidos ya que no deja ver sus sentimientos,y juega con la gente pero algo le cambiara respecto a Ginny solo siente amistad hacia Dean,salio con el para olvidar Harry y hubo mucha atraccion que ella confundio con amor pero la atraccion en verano se disipo.

Bueno eso es todo muchas gracias por el review y os dejo con la lectura

Draco

Draco estaba tumbado en su cama con un calendario en la mano,si no habia calculado mal,llevaba con Chelcie una semana y media,lo que la convertia,en su record, en cierta forma le habia cogido cariño a la chica,y incluso le estaba empezando a gustar su nueva vida se veian entre clases y por la noche el ,sus amigas y Dean Thomas iban al lago, habian establecido una relacion de amistad ,con todos menos con la Weasley,que era un caso aparte,con su sonrisa dulce y su carita de niña mona blanca con algunas pequitas,nadie hubiera sospechado del veradadero carácter de la peliroja,que parecia tener una sonrisa para todos menos para el,sacudio la cabeza,ultimamente le venian pensamientos muy tontos a la cabeza,miro el reloj,bajaria ya a entrenar ,eran aun las seis de la mañana ,pero dado que habia que ir a clase lo mejor era madrugar,cual fue su sorpresa al verse ayi a Ginny sobrevolando el campo de quiddicht con su descuidada escoba ,

hola-saludo con una sonrisa forzada,ella simplemente hizo una mueca de disgusto y siguió volando el uan vez en el aire la alcanzo

¿por qué eres asi?-le grito para que la chica le oyera

¿asi como?

estoy intentando ser amable contigo

¿sabes Malfoy?puede que los demas crean que as cambiado,pero a mi no me engañas,conozco a tu familia y te conozco a ti y eso me basta para no ser amable contigo

asi que la mas pequeña de los Weasleys cree conocerme-dijo ironico olvidando su papel

si y muy bien,te llamas Draco Malfoy,buscador de slithering,prefecto,cambias de novia cada semana,te crees centro del universo,eres mortifago y tu mejor pasatiempo es el de arruinarles la vida a los demas¿qué me dices?-dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente

bastante predecible la verdad-dijo el sin inmutarse y cerrandole el paso con su escoba

Malfoy apartate de mi camino

¿y si no quiero?

¿y si te tiro de la escoba?

oh que miedo-dijo el haciendo un gesto muy gracioso

Malfoy,solo funcionas con publico delante-luego de eso se escapo con un movimiento brusco y se fue hacia el castillo mientras Draco se preguntaba por que habia hecho eso,bajaba de la escoba y pegaba una fuerte patada en el suelo

Ginny

Ginny andaba rapidamente,esquivando de manera agil los estantes ,mesas y personas,que habian en la biblioteca,Mel por detrás la seguia ,rogandole que se aclarase

Ginny�¿no se suponia que sabias donde estaba?-pregunto exasperada

y lo se solo que..-dijo Ginny desorientada-hazme el favor de sentarte y esperarme ,asi lo unico que haces es estresarme

tenemos prisa

lo se ,lo se,seran dos minutos-luego de eso Ginny se puso a buscar como una loca la seccion de astronomia,resignada le pregunto a una chica que pasaba por alli

¿perdon sabes donde esta la seccion de astronomia?

si,justo al lado de la de pociones-dijo la chica sonriente

muchas gracias-dijo girando decidida,luego paro en seco-¿y donde demonios esta la seccion de pociones?-dijo exasperada para si misma,una mano le cogio el brazo y la arrastro,se fijo en su dueño¡no lo podia creer¡

Malfoy,que se supone que estas haciendo

buscabas la secion de pociones ,es justo esta-dijo el chico con una sonrisa encantadora señalando al frente

¿sabes Malfoy?no necesito tu ayuda-se giro con la cabeza bien alta y se puso a buscar el libro que necesitaba ,miro de reojo,donde Malfoy leia con avidez los prologos de algunos libros,a su lado,mientras su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido denotaba concentracion,continuo en su busqueda,retrocedio algunos pasos para ver los libros de la estanteria superior,ayi estaba,"cada astro es una historia,Beberly Strockman"se puso de puntillas,pero aun le faltaban por lo menos siete centimetros,cogio carrerilla,lo unico que consiguio fue hacer que una chica de una mesa cercana la mirara con reproche ,Malfoy habia dejado su lectura y ahora la miraba divertido,ella le miro enfadada y el volvio a sumergirse en su lectura con una sonisa burlona,suspiro fuertemente,se le paso por la cabeza pedirle a Malfoy que se lo bajara,cogio carrerilla de nuevo,era imposible,se planto al lado de el y le miro con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido,el leia parsimoniosamente ,la joven penso que Malfoy era realmente muy guapo,sacudio su cabeza y empezo a dar pataditas impacientes contra el suelo,el la miro con la ceja levantada

¿qué?.-pregunto de manera brusca

bajame el libro-dijo ella brusca

¿y que hay de eso de "no necesito tu ayuda"?-pregunto el cruzandose de brazos con una sonrisa cinica

y lo sigo diciendo ,no necesito tu ayuda-dijo ginny alejandose pero el la retubo por el hombro,ella se solto de el con un movimiento brusco,el ladeo la cabeza con una snrisa torcida

¿qué libro es?

cada astro es una historia-indico,el chico subio el brazo y se lo entrego ,ella se giro y sin decir nada mas se fue

de nada-murmuro el chico sarcastico

Ginny llego a la mesa donde Mel estaba enfrascada en un juego de miraditas con Nelson Dorton,un Slithering,decidio pasarlo por alto

nos vamos-exclamo la peliroja

Ginny no ves que estoy...-empezo Mel

¡nos vamos¡-exclamo la peliroja de mal humor arrastrando a Mel quien mediante gestos se despedia del chico,que estaba muy confundido

¿por cierto que hacias con Draco?-pregunto Mel con el ceño fruncido

yo no estaba con Malfoy,me ha bajado un libro

Ginny ten cuidado,Chelsie esta muy entusiasmada con el y...

¡Mel¡no digas bobadas quieres¡en la vida se me ocurriria-la pelirroja se estremecio-¡jamas¡repito¡jamas¡ me interpondria en-volvio a estremecerse-yo le odio,el me odia

si si vosotros os odiais ,ellos os odian¡muy bien te sabes los verbos¡-Ginny la fulmino con la mirada-yo he hecho un comentario,no se porque te alteras tanto

¿no estaras insinuando..?yo me voy¡esto es de locos¡-Ginny se puso a correr,Mel estaba muy loca

Draco

¡hey¡Draco-dijo pasandole la mano por los ojos-¿qué haces aquí¡eooo�¿qué miras?-Nott siguio la mirada de Draco ,no habia nadie.

ah¡hola-dijo con voz ronca saliendo de su ensimismamiento

¿qué mirabas?-el rubio no contesto-¿con que pociones?sabes Draco esta asignatura va a ser tu perdicion¡vente con nosotros al lago¡ultimamente no se te ve¿todo va bien?

claro¿vamos?

vamos¿qué tal con Chelcie?si quieres saber mi opinion el papel de novio del año te va que ni pintado-dijo con sorna

Ambos jovenes abandonaron la biblioteca burlandose de todos los que pasaban por delante suyo,cuando llegaron al lago Draco se sintio vacio,lo que antes habia sido todo su mundo,ahora era monotonia.Miro hacia ellago ,se acordo del primer dia de noviazgo todos habian ido alli,le vino la imagen de Ginny de pie,con la mirada perdida en el lago y el pelo enlairado,sonrio inconscientemente,luego de cómo un chico se le acercaba la cogia de la cintura,la besaba,la sonrisa fue desapareciendo tan despacio como habia aparecido

¡Draco es la segunda vez hoy que te pillo en tu mundo¡-le llamo Nott tirandole hiercva que anteriormente habia arrancado

¿no te estaras enamorando?-pregunto Blaise con voz malevola,acto seguido Nott ,Zabini,Crabe y Goile se pasaron los brazos unos por los hombros de los otros y empezaron a cantar muy fuerte desentonando¡se me enamora el alma,se me enamora¡seguido de risas,Pansy acurrucada en una roca fruncia el entrecejo y Draco les decia a sus amigos que se callaran sin resultado.¿Acaso se habian vuelto locos?

porfa�¡dejad reviews con opiniones¡(o:) xD xD


	4. QUE ME ESTA PASANDO

Ginny caminaba muy deprisa,hacia su proxima clase ,¡no lo podia creer¡tras cinco años en ese colegio y se habia perdido,como podia ser tan estupida,debia de estar en las mazmorras,ya que el lugar era frio ,humedo y oscuro,tenia la sensacion de estar dando vueltas al mismo sitio,Snape la iba a matar.Apuro el paso jadeando,tansolo queria sentarse y descargar la pesada mochila que llevaba a cuestas,a pesar de que tuviera que estar en una mazmorra con Snape y sus asquerosas pociones,la oscuridad aumento ,cogio su varita y susurro lumus ,el camino se convirtio en un laberinto para la joven griffindor,de repente algo se interpuso entre el suelo y sus pues y callo a tierra,penso en la suerte de que esos pasillos estubieran deserticos ,la varita rodo y a tientas la cogio de nuevo,aun sentada apunto al suelo ,donde localizo el motivo de su caida que no era otro que una piedra sobresaliente,oyo ruidos y empezo a asustarse

Weasley-pregunto una voz conocida para ella

¿Malfoy?

¿qué haces en el suelo?-dijo tendiendole una mano ,que ella no acepto

¿a ti que te importa?¿pero que pasa contigo Malfoy?¿esque nunca vas a clases?-dijo la pelirroja levantandose y emprendiendo su camino

¿a dónde vas?-pregunto el rubio extrañado

a clase de pociones

¿por ahí?

si

voy a coger un atajo,eso es todo

Weasley la clase de pociones esta en direccion contraria,vas derecha a las mazmorras subterranias de Hogwarts

¡malditas mazmorras¡son todo el rato iguales,deberian poner señalizaciones,o un mapa..o algo-recrimino Ginny ablando sola

llegas tarde ,muy tarde-informo el rubio viendo a la chica alejarse hacia donde el le habia indicado

¿no me digas?-Ginny se habia parado,estaba muy tensa,ene esa ultima semana todo le salia mal por culpa del rubio

Sabes Weasley deberiamos irnos de aquí esta prohibido...

de verdad? ¡tambien esta prohibido saltarse clases y aquí estas,tambien esta prohibido ir al lago por la noche y tambien vas ,o coger las snicht para entrenar sin permiso y las coges entonces¡que mas da si ahora estamos en un lugar prohibido¡-grito Ginny de un tiron

yo solo te digo que puede venir Filch en cualquier momento y..

¿a que clase de persona se le ocurriria bajar a un sitio como este..

shtt

te lo advierto no me mandes callar porque estoy muy cabre-la pelirroja fue callada por la mano del rubio que habia distinguido entre la negrura del pasillo unos amarillentos ojos gatunos

¿señora norris donde estan?puedo oirlos,les colgare de las muñecas hasta que supliquen no haber nacido

Ginny y Draco comenzaron a andar hacia atrás pero no se dieron cuenta de que una armadura se interponia entre sus cuerpos y los frios muros de las mazmorras y calleron extrapitosamente,sintieron una luz en la cara,adoloridos,abrieron los ojos culpables,filch les alumbraba con un faro,y una sonrisa maquiavelica dibujada en su demacrado rostro.Ambos intentaron levantarse pero les habia caido la armadura encima,a la media hora ambos estaban en el despacho de Mcgonagall.

se saltan la clase ,se van a un sitio prohibido,destrozan una armadura-la profesora hacia que todo sonara mucho mas grave de lo que era con su voz agitada y su mano en el pecho ,Ginny miraba al suelo,Malfoy retaba a la profesora con la mirada-veinte puntos menos para cada casa y un sevro castigo una semana limpiando las mazmorras,ya que tanto os gustan y hoy ayudareis a Hagrid en el bosque prohivido,podeis iros.

Ginny se fue de ahí como un rayo directa a la sala comun ,miraria debajo de su cama,para confirmar sus sospechas de que le habian hecho un mal de ojo.

Acudio a su proxima clase y se comporto mejor que nunca con la esperanza de que se dieran cuenta los profesores de que en verdad era inocente y le quitaran el castigo,pero no sucedió asi,y por la noche tubo que ir a la cabaña de Hagrid ,con las palabras de sus amigas aun retumbando en sus oidos

¡almenos vas con Draco¡pobrecitos-suspiro Chelcie

¡ten cuidado¡tu ya me entiendes-aviso Mel

Ahora se encontraba en casa Hagrid ,que a causa del frio le habia hecho pasar dentro mientras esperaban a Malfoy que una vez mas llegaba tarde

Malfoy llego diez minutos tarde y sonrio a Ginny que le fulmino con la mirada,Hagrid les guio hacia el bosque

teneis que buscar docsis,los necesita la enfermera con urgencia,yo ire por este camino y vostros por ese ,si pasa algo enviais chispas rojas,fang os acompañara,buena surte-dijo antes de desaparecer en la penumbra

Fang ,Ginny y Draco se quedaron parados

Fang-llamo Ginny haciendole cosquillas en la oreja

Weasley ya has oido lo que tenemos que hacer,no es momento para que saques tu vocacion de granjera

ataca Fang ataca-incito Ginny con mirada dura,pena que Fang fuera tan pacifico

Caminaron mirando por el suelo Ginny se agacho y empezo a buscar entre la hierva ,mientras Draco vigilaba

siempre pense que son una monada-hablo Ginny

De pronto se empezaron a oir ruidos extraños

Weasley levantate

¿por qué?

hazme caso corre

Demasiado tarde un perro enorme con colmillos de lovo salto hacia ella y le araño fuertemente en el estomago ,ella gimio de dolor ,Draco envio al perro un hechizo para distraerlo y ayudo a incorporarse a la pelirroja y con una wingardium leviosa ambos subieron a un arbol para evitar ser devorados.Ginny lloraba muy fuerte y se aferraba a su barriga

¿qué te pasa?-pregunto Draco

me me du-duele mu-mucho-gimoteo ella

¿dónde?-el chico abrio mucho los ojos al ver las manos de la chica ensangrentadas ,la chica se levanto un poco la camiseta dejando entreber cuatro profundos cortes que no paraban de sangrar

¡maldita sea¡-le ayudo a recostarse en la rama y le puso su tunica para que no se desangrase,luego empezo a lanzar chispas rojas,Hagrid no tardo en llegar y Draco bajo de un gran salto ,Ginny tubo que ser levitada de nuevo,Hagrid preocupado los llevo hacia su cabaña

Malfoy aguntale este paño en las heridas ,quedate con ella,ire a buscar a Madame Pomfrey.

Ginny veia todo muy borroso

Weasley,escuchame,no te dueramas,no cierres los ojos-la pelirroja sintio suaves golpecitos en la mejillas y un gran escozor en el estomago,dolor mucho dolor,oyo a Draco susurrar un Weasley y acto seguido se desmayo.Al dia siguiente desperto rodeada por su hermano,por Harry y Hermione ,por Chelcie y por Mel,todos parecian muy preocupados,traro de levantarse,pero noto una gran presion en el estomago que se lo impidio ,estaba vendada,recordo todo,Hagrid,el monstruo,Malfoy,busco por la habitacion,el no estab,sin saber por que se sintio decepcionada,el primer dia tubo muchas visitas al igual que el segundo el tercero en cambio,solo una persona le visito,bien entrada la noche.

hola-saludo el rubio entrando en la enfermeria

Ella agradecio a la oscuridad que ocultara su sonrisa

hola

¿estas mejor?

mas o menos

¿puedo?-pregunto el mirando la camiseta-Chelcie me dijo que te han quitado las vendas esta mañana-la pelirroja dudosa asintio y el le levanto un poco la camiseta lo suficiente para ver los cortes que empezaban a cicatrizar,subio su mirada y le sonrio,ella no pudo evitar sonreir ,el se fue acercando,ella lo vio a camara lenta,¡apartalo ,Chelcie es tu amiga¡frenale¡decia la mente de Ginny pero su cuerpo no respondio,el beso duro muy poco ,cuando Ginny por fin pudo reaccionar se aparto de golpe,sintiendo una leve punzada en los cortes

Malfoy apartate¡que te crees que haces¡fuera de aquí ya¡¡-grito a todo pulmon,¿qué habia hecho?y Chelcie,un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad hizo que se pusiera a llorar sintiendo el dolor de los cortes mas intenso¿qué le estaba pasando?

Nuevo capitulo¡¡dejad reviews please¡espero que os halla gustado¡y tambien que no le cojais mucha mania a ginny por lo que acaba de hacer ser comprensivas.


	5. ACOSO EN HOGSMEADE

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo lo primero es agradecer a Lady Laura Malfoy por su apollo ya casi se puede decir incondicional,y por supuesto a a-grench y a sailor alluminem siren por sus reviews,aquí un nuevo capitulo,la verdad que este al contrario que otros no va ser improvisado es mas esta basado en hechos reales,la vida cuotidiana me inspira Xd bueno dedicar este capitulo a Aida alias madelunatica xD ,ya que el capitulo esta basado con algo que nos paso a ambas en el centro ,nada mas disfrutadlo(si podeis y quereis)y ahora ya si que si byeee¡¡

Acoso en hogsmeade

Ginny andaba como si fuera a la gillotina ,gracias a los cortes se habia saltado cuatro dias de castigo ,pero Mcgonagall sin compasion,habia decidido que si podia ir a clases podria ir a limpiar,habia decidido borrar lo sucedido hace dos dias,como si no hubiera pasado,vio que en la entrada de las mazmorras Chelcie ,Mel y Malfoy la esperaban miro al suelo y fue a su encuentro

-hola¡-saludo Chelcie con un efusivo abrazo ,Ginny se planteo seriamente el huir del pais

-hola-dijo con sonrisa forzada

Olleron murmullos eran unas chicas de quinto ravenclaws que miraban a Draco y acto seguido se sonrojaban

-seran lagartas,en fin menos mal que eres tu la que esta castigada con el,no me quiero ni imaginar...al menos tu eres de confianza,

-bueno yo-titubeo Ginny

-vamos Ginny es la verdad,yo se que nunca me traicionarias ¡bueno chicos adios,que os sea leve¡-dicho esto Chelcie se fue junto a Mel,dejando una pelirroja con el corazon en los pies

-¿entramos?-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa,ella le fulmino con la mirada y paso con aires de grandeza,estubieron mucho tiempo en silencio,cada uno limitandose a limpiar,hasta que Malfoy tiro la escoba al suelo , se recosto en los frios muros,y empezo a mirarla fijamente,ella decidio pasarlo por alto y ponerse de espaldas a el para no verle.

-Weasley puedes parar un segundo

-no, hay que limpiar

-por favor

-esta bien ,hare lo que me pides-se volvio cara el-uno,ya esta ¿conteto?-la chica se giro y continuo limpiando

-tu humor me va a matar Weasley

-eso si intenta Malfoy,lo haria yo misma ,pero quedaria muy sospechoso-comento distraida

-no parecia que quisieras matarme ayer en la enfermeria

-¿de que hablas?-dijo ella dispuesta a taparlo todo

-lo sabes muy bien Weasley

-yo no se nada

-dejame adivinar,de repente te has vuelto amnesica-dijo acercandose a ella-y no recuerdas nuestro beso

-¿nuestro beso?mira Malfoy no se de que me estas hablando pero...-dijo ella intentando alejarse

-no te hagas la tonta

-Malfoy ese dia a quedado enterrado para mi,y mas te vale que quede enterrado para ti tambien,o no me quedara mas remedio que enterrarte a ti con el-advirtio

-¿no era Griffindor la casa de la lealtad?-dijo el para molestarla,ella se limito a maldecir en silencio-no creo que a Chelcie,tu querida amiga le sentara muy bien esto..-Ginny abrio mucho los ojos y abandono su tarea encarandole

-ni se te ocurra

-dame una buena razon por la que no se lo diga

-Malfoy no puedes hacerme esto,ella es mi amiga y si se entera...-lagrimas silenciosas caian por su cara

-esa no es una buena razon-dijo el cojiendo las cosas y llendose

Ginny en la cena vio como Draco y Chelcie ablaban,seguramente le estaria contando la verdad,a pesar de el quedarse sin novia,ya habia demostrado que la morena le importaba mas bien poco, ese dia se fue a la sala comun,faltando asi ,a su ya abitual paseo por el lago,camino hacia su sala,lo tenia todo,encima de desleal covarde,¿qué demonios hacia ella en griffindor?

-Ginny-estupendo,lo que le faltaba para completar su dia-¡Ginny¡espera-insistio Dean

-a lo siento no te habia oido-el enarco la ceja,no habia colado

-no se si te acuerdas de que el lago no esta por ahí-dijo de broma ,a ella le entraron ganas de contestarle mordazmente,mas callo,con perder un amigo por dia le bastaba por el momento.

-hoy no voy ,no me encuentro bien-respondio, la culpailidad se instalo de nuevo en su barriga noto como los ojos se le aguaban y empezo a correr-nos vemos mañana-disimulo de espaldas a Dean

A la mañana siguiente se levanto y temerosa se dirigio hacia el baño

-¡Ginny¡-oh no era Chelcie

-¿Si?-pregunto con tono inocente  
-¿ves normal esto?-la pelirroja trago saliva,su amiga estaba enfadada-¡los pantalones del año pasado se me han quedado pequeños-suspiro-voy a vover a hacer dieta

-No seas tonta,se abran encogido-dijo Ginny mas tranquila

Bajaron a desayunar vio a Malfoy a lo lejos,y se deshizo de sus amigas con la escusa de ir al baño,fue hacia donde el,que estaba agachado sacando un libro de la mochila

-¿no se lo has dicho?

-bueno en cierta manera tambien me repercutia a mi,al fin y al cabo Chelcie me dejaria .-dijo sin levantar su vista

-vale adios-la chica se fue por donde habia llegado,perseguida por una mirada gris

-¡adivina¡-le dijo Mel como saludo-esta relaccionado con este fin de semana

-saldras con Nelson Dorton-tanteo la chica

-aparte

-¿llovera?

-espero que no

-te llegara algo importante

-mucho mejor...-Ginny levanto una ceja impaciente-hay salida a Hogsmeade

-¿de verdad?

-A no ser que el cartel de la sala comun sea falsificado,o que un mortifago haya tomado pocion multijugos y se haya hecho pasar por Mcgonagall ,o a no ser que seamos dislexicas al igual que los demas,o que sea un rumor estupido que..

-ya vale,ya vale-dijo Ginny incredula-¿a tomado demasiado azucar?-le pregunto a Chelcie,la cual asintio,Mel solia desvariar cuando tomaba azucar en exceso.Ginny sonrio ,al final el dicho de"siempre hay una luz,entre la oscuridad"iba a ser cierto,ademas al ser viernes,no tenia castigo,de hecho no tenia castigo hasta el lunes,ese dia todo le iba a salir bien ,inconscientemente se llevo la cuchara a su boca,su estomago hizo un ruido,en señal de agradecimiento despues de haber estado todo un dia sin provar bocado.Se dirigio a pociones ,esta vez acompañada,por si acaso..,el dia paso rapido.Al dia siguiente se levanto de un salto con una palabra en la mente Hogsmeade,saludo a sus amigas ,y se ducho,sintiendo como el peso de su concienza aumentaba,como cada vez que se quedaba sola,y los recuerdos volvian haciendola pagar por su mala accion con muchisimas lagrimas de culpabilidad.Despejo su mente y salio con una sonrisa renobada y rebusco en su baul,se dirigio a la ventana,la abrio y saco el brazo,como hacia todas las mañanas.

-¿qué tiempo hace?-pregunto Mel cuya voz llego ahogada ,ya que tenia la cabeza metida en el baul

-sol,aproximadamente 25 grados

-de verdad Ginny deberias replantearte el ser meteorologa,yo saco el brazo y lo maximo que consigo es que se me cague una lechuza en el-respondio la ahogada voz de Mel.Se dirigio de nuevo al baul,miro como iban a ir sus amigas las dos con falda corta y una camiseta de manga corta,por llevar la contraria saco un pirata vaquero y se puso una camiseta de tirantes azul,pasaria frio,lo sabia,pero despues de lo del bosque prohibido,cualquier tipo de temperaturas se quedaba corta.

Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada de Hogwarts,ahí Chelcie y Mel se pararon.

-¿qué os pasa?

-Draco-contesto Chelcie,esas palabras le sentaron la pelirroja como un cubo de agua fria,no se habia acordado de el.

-No se vosotras pero no pienso llegar tarde por que al niño le apetezca..-Ginny que se quejaba por el retraso de Malfoy de quince minutos fue interrumpida por la llegada del mismo.

-hola-saludo como si nada-¿vamos?no me apetece llegar tarde-Empezo a andar y a Ginny se le callo la boca al suelo

-¿cómo?¡pero tendras morro¡-gritaba sin poderselo creer

-Chelcie yo me voy a ir con Blaise,hace mucho que no voy con ellos-Chelcie asintio tristemente,hacia horas que daban vueltas por el pueblo,Malfoy se fue,quitandole a Ginny un peso de encima

El dia estaba pasando muy rapido y entretenido ,empezaba a oscurecer ,y ella y sus amigas iban de escaparate en escaparate,Chelcie se paro en seco

-no puedo dar ni un paso mas-manifesto

-pues tendras que darlo,el banco queda a siete pasos de aquí-observo Mel

-era una forma de hablar

-¡tengo que recoger el regalo de Ron-recordo Ginny viendo como sus amigas se sentaban,ambas se le quedaron mirando suplicantes-esta bien ire yo sola ,no os movais de aquí

Camino hacia la casa de los gritos,lamento haber comprado el regalo de Ron en la tienda mas alejada del pueblo,donde Dios perdio el mechero,miro a su alrededorni una sola alma,entro a la tienda donde le atendio un señor de aspecto hosco,recogio el regalo y emprendio el camino,todo estaba oscuro,oyo un ruido y se paro en seco,miro asustada a su alrededor,habia dejado su varita en el bolso de Mel ,empezo a caminar de nuevo mas deprisa y nuevamente oyo un ruido,se giro y distinguio unos ojos azules resplandecientes y una sonrisa malevola ,continuo caminando y rezando al mismo tiempo ,una mano se puso en su hombro y ella se giro ,un hombre con una malvada sonrisa la miraba de arriba abajo, la cogio de la cintura y le atrajo contra si,ella le pego una fuerte patada en la entrepierna y se hecho a correr mientras oia pasos detrás suya ,estaba muy asustada,se giro para atrás no veia nada ,pero lo oia,volvio a girarse y se choco con alguien

-¿weasley que te pasa?-dijo Malfoy,Ginny no podia hablar empezo a llorar y a gesticular muy fuerte asustada-¿qué..?-entonces lo vio , un hombre de unos cuarenta años,bastante grandes miraba ala chica,en su mirada brillaba la ambicion ,la maldad y el deseo,habia un bulto en su pantalon y sonreia,Ginny se escondio en su espalda y el hombre dio un paso hacia delante.La primera reaccion de ambos fue hechar a correr y no pararon hasta meterse en una tienda,Draco se agacho y se apollo en sus rodillas,Ginny se llevo una mano al pecho llorando desconsolada,con las mejillas ardiendo,Draco se acerco a ella y ella se alejo bruscamente y se abrazo con sus desnudos brazos sintiendose desprotegida.

-tenemos que irnos

-Vete tu-sollozo

-Weasley nos vamos,los dos

-yo no pienso salir ahí-sollozo de nuevo

-se iran sin nosotros

-he dicho que no voy y es que no voy

-eso lo veremos-Draco se acerco a la chica ,esta se asusto,Draco la cogio y ella empezo a llorar mas fuerte ,ante el asombro del asistente de la tienda,que quizas por covardia,prefirio mantenerse al margen.Ginny pataleaba y berreaba asustada,colgada en la espalda de Draco como un saco de patatas

Draco diviso a su novia a lo lejos,Chelcie tambien los vio se levanto y llego hasta ellos corriendo seguida de Mel

-¿qué ha pasado?-pregunto la primera al ver el estado en el que Ginny se encontraba

-un hombre a intentado ya sabes..-dijo Draco con un gesto de desagrado,Mel y Chelcie se llevaron una mano ala boca horrorizadas,y entre los tres llevaron a Ginny a Hogwarts donde le dieron varios tes para tranquilizarse y una pocion para no dormir,aquella desde luego,no era su semana

Y os preguntareis¿cómo le haces esa faena a Ginny y le haces la vida tan desgraciada?pues aunke no lo parezca Ginny es mi personaje favorito por ello le tengo reservado un buen final ,muy feliz y romantico tal y como se merece despues de por todo lo que le hago pasar¡¡dejad reviewsss¡¡¡¡¡


	6. draco super heroe

Draco estaba sentado en su cama cabizbajo,muy alterado por lo que acaba de pasar.

Flash Back

Estaban llegando a Hogwarts ,la pelirroja aun lloraba ,fueron a la enfermeria donde le dieron una pocion para dormir,el y Chelcie se habian quedado por si despertaba ,Chelcie habia tenido que irse para hablar con Mcgonagall sobre sus TIMOS ,y ambos estaban solos en la enfermeria,vio como la chica empezaba a retorcerse en la cama y a gritar,estaba teniendo una pesadilla,abrio los ojos sin previo aviso,y le vio

Weasley estas bien-dijo acercandose a su camilla y extendiendo un brazo hacia ella quien lo miro horrorizada

alejate de mi ,alejate-ella empezo a gritar ,a estremecerse y a temblar freneticamente,llorando desconsolada,la enfermera alertada por los gritos le alejo de ella y le mando salirse,

Fin del Flash Back

Por primera vez que recordara ,habia sentido culpabilidad,ni siquiera habia bajado a cenar,sonrio ironicamente,si sentia mal por que la Weasley se asustara de el,que pasaria cuando tuviera que matar muggle.

A los cuatro dias todo habia vuelto a la normalidad ,Ginny volvia a ser ella misma y ya no se asustaba de la presencia masculina,por primera vez despues de lo sucedido en Hogsmeade bajo a desayunar ,ya que los dias anteriores Mel y Chelcie le habian subido la comida,ese dia Ginny se dio cuenta de que cuando Malfoy se reunia con ellas,intentaba no hacercarsele mucho y le miraba con inquietud,sin hablarle ,mejor,se dijo en un principio,pero en contra de lo que ella hubiera querido ,empezo a hechar de menos sus continuas peleas,que en parte le ayudaban a liberar tensiones,sacudio la cabeza¿acaso estaba insinuandose que hechaba de menos a Malfoy,toda su vida evitando a Malfoy y ahora queria que el le molestara¿en que mente cabia eso?

ginny-dijo Mel haciendo que la chica se le callera un pesado libro a los pies del sobresalto,y pegara saltitos a la pata coja agarrandose el pie herido-ya es la cuarta vez que te llamo ,ultimamente estas muy rara-dijo mirandola exasperadamente

solo estaba distraida ,ya sabes el examen de transformaciones y todo eso

Ginny ,el examen fue por ayer-dijo Mel ,la pelirroja enrrojecio notablemente

pues..por eso mismo¿quién sabe si me a salido bien?

sabes bien que si,todos los examenes te salen perfectos-dijo Mel con enviddia

¿siempre tienes que darle vueltas a todo?-dijo Ginny llendose ,haciendose la ofendida ,por el camino para su mala suerte se cruzo con Mcgonagall

señorita Weasley he podido observar esta semana que usted tiene ciertos...dones para saltarse los castigos,pero aun le quedan cinco dias de castigo y los va a cumplir¿todo mejor?-pregunto ahora con comprenion

si,todo mejor

digaselo a Malfoy,eso es todo-dijo mientras se iba

adios a usted tambien-murmuro Ginny sarcastica.Se dirigio a la biblioteca ,y saco un libro sobre escregutos,ni siquiera le gustaban ,para ser exactos los detestaba,pero necesitaba urgentemente entretenerse con algo,la puerta de la biblioteca se abrio ,por ella entro el exuberante Draco Malfoy ,paso por su mesa,y aunque se le quedo mirando nisiquiera la saludo,ella por el contrario le llamo:

Malfoy-el se la quedo mirando dudoso y se acerco y se paro a una distancia prudente,aun recordando lo que le habia pasado la ultima vez

¿si?

esta tarde castigo

de acuerdo-dijo con tono resignado

Cuando Ginny llego ,como ya esperaba no habia nadie aun,cogio la escoba y empezo a barrer sin entusiasmo,Malfoy llego mas tarde que de costumbre ,con el pelo revuelto y la tunica mal colocada,observo que las cosas de la limpieza estaban muy cerca de la chica ,se fue acercando muy lentamente ,como si temiera que la chica en cualquier momento se pusiera a gritar

Malfoy,lo del otro dia,yo estaba un poco histerica ,acaba de soñar con ..ya sabes-dijo ella incomoda-no pretendia ponerme asi-el rubio se le quedo mirando por bastante tiempo,ella sintio como las piernas le temblaban,y un nudo se le ponia en el estomago, el chico asintio y se acerco ya sin miedo:

sabes Weasley, deberias de tenerme idolatrado,ya son dos veces las que te salvo-dijo con aires de grandeza,ella le fulmino con la mirada

una Malfoy ,una,que yo sepa el hecharte a correr no es..

si no fuera por mi ,aun estarias temblando en Hogsmeade

¿no estaras esperando a que te lo agradezca verdad Malfoy?por que si es asi,ya puedes esperar sentado

como quieras,que sepas que la proxima vez no estare ahí para salvarte,esta bien lo de salvar vidas pero yo me decanto mas por..-Malfoy callo en seco

vamos Malfoy dilo,adelante,te decantas mas por quitarlas,todos lo sabemos-el permanecio callado-no entiendo porque tienes que ser mortifago¿por qué arrastrarte ante alguien que esta acabado?-dijo enfadada

eso,Weasley,es asunto mio-contesto dando la conversacion por acabada

adelante desperdicia tu vida,y no necesito que me salves la vida,es mas,estoy arta de que lo agas,se apañarme muy bien por mi misma-Ginny continuo limpiando,no le gustaba nada el temblor de piernas que acaba de sentir,ni el nudo en el estomago ,ni la intromision en su vida,"te esta empezando a gustar"dijo una voz descarada y molesta en su interior,se estremecio, eso era imposible,Malfoy era..Malfoy y con eso lo decia todo,que pasaria si por casualidad se enamorara de el ¿qué pensaria su familia¿qué pensarian sus amigos¿qué pensaria Chelcie¿qué pensaria Dean¡Dean?eso es?le gustaba Dean¡por que¿acaso salia con Malfoy?no ¡salia con Dean,estaba claro Dean era mejor sintio una mirada fija en ella,se giro y se encontro con los ojos grises del rubio,el no apartaba la mirada,y ella muy nerviosa opto por parar la situacion

¿qué?

¿qué de que?-contesto el confundido

que que miras

El rubbio sonrio,y avanzo,ella sin envargo retrocedio

¿me tienes miedo Weasley?

sabes Malfoy tu y tus jueguecitos me estais empezando a cansar-dijo notando que su corazon latia demasiado rapido,el dio dos paso mas para delante,ella retrocedio y su espalda golpeo con la pared

Malfoy yo no tentaria a la suerte,tengo experiencia en estas situaciones ,y se perfectamente como poner las cosas en su sitio-amenazo Ginny con un valor que no sentia¿y si se volvia a quedar bloqueada?

no lo haras-dijo el convencido

¿no lo hare?-pregunto sorprendida

no,no lo haras-dijo el ya muy cerca,Ginny se dijo que no podia volver a traicionar a su amiga,se escabullo por el poco espacio que quedaba y se dirigio hacia la puerta el le agarro del brazo .

Nunca caigo dos veces en la misma piedra,no estoy dispuesta a perder a mi mejor amiga ,por un juego con un mortifago de ego subidito-con estas palabras el aflojo el brazo hasta soltarla,y ella salio de la mazmorra

El rubio se quedo solo en la habitacion,no sabia por que las palabras de la peirroja le afectaban tanto,ni tampoco entendia por que se le quedaba siempre mirando,o porque le habia besado aquella tarde en la enfermeria,ni porque ,si ella no se hubiese escabullido,lo hubiese hecho esa misma tarde,recordo las palabras que el mismo hacia una semana le habia dedicado a Blaise"creeme yo nunca voy a querer a nadie¡nunca¡"se miro los pies y salio de la mazmorra.

Aqui estoy de nuevo solo agradecer a Lady Laura Malfoy ojala os guste este capitulo,prometo accion y mas alegria a Ginny el capitulo que viene,por ahora solo ha habido un acercamiento,pero antes de nada entender que ella tiene mucho en juego,es el novio de su mejor amiga y su familia y la de el se detestan.Nada mas que añadir�¡byeeeeeee�¡


	7. el viento que lo delató

olaaa ya e vuelto gracias de nuevo a a lady Laura Malfoy,a A-grench y a Sailor Alluminem Siren �¡GRACIASSS¡ojala os siga gustando la historia ,aqui viene ...adiooos�¡

Draco ,Mel Y Chelcie estaban en la puerta del comedor esperando a Ginny

¿avisamos a Dean?-sugirió Mel

ya sabes lo que piensa Ginny de él,lo cierto no se porque continuan juntos-avisó Chelcie bajo la atenta mirada de Draco

¿ella no le quiere?-pregunto el chico

no

¿y porque no le deja?-pregunto el rubio con el entrecejo fruncido

En ese momento llegó Ginny y todo se volvio silencio

¿de que hablabais?-pregunto interesada

de nad-empezo draco ,pero fue interrumpido por Mel

Draco preguntaba por que sales con Dean si en verdad no le quieres

Ginny miro con curiosidad al rubio ,que evito su mirada,a Chelcie se le aguaron los ojos

ahora lo entiendo todo-dijo con voz temblorosa,Ginny y Draco se pusieron muy tensos,y se miraron con temor-lo que pasa es que,o que mono,Draco le a tomado cariño a Dean y no quiere que el lo pase mal-dijo la chica abrazandose a el-ves yo sabia que cambiarias-el rubio apollado en la espalda de Chelcie vio como la pelirroja suspiraba tranquila,

¿nos vamos?-pregunto Mel con impaciencia

si vamos,esto se esta poniendo demasiado romantico-dijo ginny malhumorada,caminando muy deprisa ,

¿Weasley por que tanta prisa?

eso Malfoy,es asunto mio-dijo ella imitando lo que el le habia dicho durante el castigo

sabes -dijo Chelcie acercandose a el y abrazandole-en verdad es muy buena amiga,ve a hablar con ella,seguro que acabareis siendo amigos

da igual si nos llevamos bien-mintió Draco

por favor,-dijo con sonriendo,haciendo que el rubio se levantara a regañadientes,y se sentara en la orilla al lado de Ginny,alejadose de los demás ,la pelirroja le miró y desvió su mirada de nuevo al lago,ipnotizada .

Chelcie quiere que ablemos-dijo el mirando al lago con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del fuerte viento

¿para que?

quiere que seamos amigos

eso es imposible

lo se-vio como ella seguia mirando impasible el lago-¿por que me odias?

¿bromeas?-dijo ella sin comprender

no,

eres un malfoy ,eres un slithering ,y seras un mórtifago probablemente al salir de Hogwarts

también soy yo¿sabes?-dijo el sintiendose mal,Ginny vió como el clavaba los ojos en sus pies ,y por una vez le pareció que Draco Malfoy era un chico normal y corriente, pero en ese momente el aire le jugó una mala pasada al rubio,la túnica que siempre tapaba sus brazos fue levantada,desvelando así su secreto a Ginny que miró horrorizada la marca tenebrosa,se levantó y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo,ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.Draco se tapó corriendo el brazo¡maldita sea¡ahora se lo diria a todos y las consecuencias serian terribles,todo el mundo suponia que el al salir se haria mortifago,aunque Chelcie tenia la esperanza de que el iba a cambiar,pero nunca nadie habia podido provarlo,vio como la pelirroja corria,ya no había remedio,iria de inmediato a Dumbledore o a Potter,solo podia esperar.Ginny corrio y corrio,no paró hasta llegar a la parte trasera del castillo,se dejo caer en la pared,hasta quedar sentada,penso en todo lo que habia pasado,ella siempre había sabido que al salir Malfoy se convertiria en mortifago,pero ahora le afectaba mucho más,penso en decirselo a alguién,pero no podia delatarlo,pensó que quizás seria peligroso,pero Draco a ella no le inspiraba ningún miedo,aunque siempre se hubiesen llevado mal,en ese momento no lo veia capaz de hacer daño a nadie,esa tarde estubo bastante deprimida,necesitaba explicaciones,que el le dijera que todo era una broma pesada,esa misma noche durmió muy mal,y más pronto de que ella hubiese querido llegó el castigo,le extraño muchisimo cuando vió que Malfoy ya había llegado,ella intentó actuar normal y cogió una escoba empezando a barrer

weasley-ollo que la llamba el,pero ella siguio barriendo,aferrandose a la escoba como único salvavidas-weasley ,deja de barrer porfavor-ella siguio ignorandolo,ollendo como se acercaba-¿quieres parar ya?-dijo quitandole la escoba,y parandose en frente de ella-¿qué viste ayer?

pues..mira vi el castillo el lago las clases de..-calló al ver la mirada que Malfoy le dirigia

no te agas la tonta ,se muy bien que viste algo,que no deverias haber visto

si tanto te preocupa Malfoy,aún no he dicho nada

¿aún?

asi es,antes tenia que recuperarme del shock

¿se lo vas a contar a Dumbledore verdad?

deberia hacerlo,eres un espia

yo no soy ningún espia ,weasley,no voy a hacer nada hasta que no salga de aquí-Ginny noto como se le aguaban levemente los ojos¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por el?

nunca se debe confiar en un mortifago-rebatió

lo se-admitio el

dame una buena razon

no tengo ninguna,pero te prometo que no hare nada mientras este en Hogwarts,

¿qué pasaria si te delatara?

acabaria en azkaban o asesinado por manos de mortifagos

esta bien Malfoy,a la minima que sospeche de ti,te delatare,y ahora si no te importa hay mucho que limpiar-a la media hora mientras barria,paso algo que ella hasta ese momento había considerado imposible

weasley

¿qué?

muchas gracias-dijo Draco cabizbajo,ella no pudo evitar sonreir,el parecia estar debatiendose contra sí mismo,pero al final se acercó unos pasos ,ella en vez de alejarse como el día anterior avanzó dos pasos ,el recorrio la poca distancia y la beso,mientras a ella se le caia el recojedor ,esparciendo el polvo y ensuciando de nuevo el suelo que tanto le había costado de barrer,ella no tardo en responder al efusibo beso,pero a los dos minuto vovio en si y se separo un poco

Malfoy no puedo seguir-dijo ella triste

de acuerdo-dijo el alejandose

bueno Malfoy,ya sabes aquí no a pasado nada

sabes seria buena mortifaga-insinuó el,cuando cada uno volvió a sus tareas

¿qué quieres decir Malfoy?

tienes la suficiente sangre fria,para serlo,juegas con los sentimientos de los demás y luego puedes olvidarlo todo-dijo haciendo que Ginny parara sus tareas en seco

yo no juego con los sentimiento de nadie-dijo ella de manera cortate

dejame que te refresque la memoria-dijo el que continuaba limpiando-engañas a tu mejor amiga,y a tu novio,aunque a este ultimo por partida doble,besas a otro y encima sales con el sin quererle

perdona pero tu y yo estamos en las mismas,ademas yo sí quiero a Dean

no le quieres

ese no es tu asunto

alomejor si que lo es-dijo el encarandola,la miro a los ojos y sintio un nudo en la garganta,se susto y salio corriendo de ayi,necesitaba hablar con Blaise,no paro hasta encontrarlo,solo en la biblioteca ,mirando a Granger de una manera sospechosa

Blaise tengo que hablar contigo-dijo sacandole del trace y arrastrandolo hasta su habitacion,donde le contó todo lo que le habia pasado con la pelirroja,Blaise llego a una conclusion que no le gusto nada al rubio

Draco,sin duda alguna ,te has enamorado


	8. TOCADO Y HUNDIDO

Blaise Zabini golpeaba impaciente la puerta de su cuarto de baño

Draco¡no puedes quedarte ahí encerrado toda tu vida¡

si que puedo

solo te as enamorado,ni que se fuera a acabara el mundo

tienes razon¡esto es mucho peor¡-decia draco sentado en el suelo con la espalda en la puerta

¡abre la puerta o la tiro abajo¡-dijo Zabini embistiendo contra la puerta y haciendose un daño espantoso,al oir el grito,Draco salió a disfrutar de la situacion

¿sabes?también podrias haber usado el alohomora-dijo burlandose mientras Blaise se sobaba el brazo-por cierto,acabo de decidir una cosa muy importante

¿el que?

que no estoy enamorado de la Weasley-dijo Draco sentandose en la cama de Goile

eso no lo puedes decidir tú-replicó el moreno

¿quién si no?

eso viene solo

pues yo impedire que venga

Draco,no seas covarde

no soy covarde,Blaise la sensibilidad será tu perdición

y la Weasley la tuyo-replico el moreno,sonriendo ante la palida cara de Draco

yo nunca me voy a perder

ya lo has hecho

nunca e estado enamorado de nadie,y todo me ha ido muy bien,y las cosas no van a cambiar-dijo amenazandolo con la varita en alto ,cogiendole del cuello de la túnica,y con los ojos centelleantes de rabia

muy bien,haz lo que quieras,trata de engañarte,no seria la primera vez-dijo Blaise tragando saliva.Draco le miro y luego le solto empujandolo,tiro la varita con fuerza en su cama y salió dando un portazo,mientras Blaise suspiraba aliviado

Bien ahora sacar la agenda¡Creevey es la cuarta vez que le pido silencio¡fuera de mi clase y 15 puntos menos para griffindor,Ginny suspiro por la dolorosa perdida de puntos,no sabia porque Snape insistia tanto en que todos los alumnos ,excluyendo a los Slitherings le odiaran-después de la impertinente interrupcion del señor Creevey tendrán que hacer una redacción sobre los licántropos de 120 centimetros para pasado mañana,pueden irse

La clase se vació con una rapidez pasmosa,Ginny ,Chelcie y Mel se dirigieron a la sala comun

y coge y me dice,es que a mi me gustas mucho ,pero por ahora el quiddicht es prioritario-Mel contaba idignada lo que Nelson le habia dicho en la hora del desayuno-¿quién se cree?menos mal que Mathew...

¿mathew?-pregunto ginny extrañada

si mathew Fisher,slithering

oye que pasa¿qué los slitherings estan de moda ahora?-exploto Ginny

eres una prejuiciosa,como os iba contando Mathew me a defendido y-Mel estubo aburriendolas durante el resto del camino hacia el gran comedor,hasta que el tal Mathew se la llevo a un rincon a parte

que raro Draco aun no a venido-dijo Chelcie preocuoada-ultimamente ya no pasa tanto tiempo con nosotras¿verdad?

no se,no me e fijado-mintio ginny descaradamente

Por la puerta entraron Blaise Zabini,Crabe y Goile

acompañame-rogo Chelcie a Ginny

¿estas loca?¡no pienso ir ayi

venga,necesito saber donde esta –ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron con paso tembloroso a la mesa de las serpientes

esto...Blaise-dijo chelcie tocandole timidamente el hombro,el se giro y les sonrio a ambas-¿sabes donde esta Draco?

se a quedado en la sala comun,ultimamente esta un poco raro-dijo el moreno enviandole una significativa mirada a Ginny que enrojecio levemente

¿sabes que le pasa?

no no tengo ni idea,ya sabes,el siempre se guarda todo para si mismo,y intenta controlarlo todo ,pero se engaña-contesto el chico misteriosamente ,ambas chicas enarcaron la ceja con cara de duda,pero solo una tenia una minima idea de lo que estaba pasandoº

bueno ginny tu esta tarde tienes castigo con el

¡si el ultimo-dijo la pelirroja sonriente

haber si le sacas algo-dijo Blaise maliciosamente

yo seria la ultima persona en que el confiaria

no creas-dijo Blaise consiguiendo las miradas de atencion de ambas chicas

serias la segunda,potter va antes que tu

Draco en su cuarto ,aun no se perdonaba el haberse enamorado deGinny ,lo habia aceptado,pero no asumido,no solo se habia enamorada,que ya de por si eramalo sino que para rematar su desgracia,lo habia hecho de Ginny Weasley,ese seria su ultimo castigo,deveria olvidarla,siempre que le habia atraido una chica el se lanzaba,pero esto era distinto,la pelirroja era la unica que podia hacer que el perdiera el control.Bajo las escaleras,ese dia llegaria tarde,le gustaba hacerse esperar,entro,Ginny ya estaba ayi,barriendo .

hola Malfoy,veo que vas mejorando,¡hoy solo te has retrasado veinte minutos¡-saludo ironica

tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer

ya se ve ,no has bajado ni a comer

ahora me vigilas

comviene estar cerca del enemigo,de todos modos ,era Chelcie la que te buscaba

oh

de hecho hemos hecho una visita a tu amigo Zabini,muy simpatico,es raro que os lleveis bien

ya ves,alomejor no soy tan malo como crees-dijo Draco mirandola

o alomejor eres peor

la cuestion es que me an dicho que te preguntaba que que te pasa-dijo mirandole con atencion

¿a mi?nada-dijo draco apartando la mirada de ella

se que te pasa algo-dijo ella acercandose a el-¡cuentamelo¡va yo no digo nada

¿de verdad pensabas que te lo diria a ti?-dijo con sorna

eres testigo directo de que se guardar secretos-dijo mirando el brazo cubierto del chico

eso fue un accidente

va cuentamelo,no te hagas el interesante

no te lo dire

Zabini tenia razon

¿que a dicho?-pregunto Draco girandose repentinamente

plabras textuales,el siempre se guarda todo para el mismo,e intenta controlarlo todo,pero se engaña,

eso no es cierto

si lo es

no me conoces

¿acaso alguien te conoce?-dijo ginny esceptica-no solo vives para ti mismo y los demas no te importan nada

Draco se le quedo mirando y exploto

¿quieres saber lo que me pasa Weasley?pues mira por ser tu te lo dire¡todo me sale mal¡¡con todos los problemas que yo de normal suelo tener solo me faltaba enamorarme de ti¡-el joven rubio chillo sin control y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho se fue sin atreverse a mirar a la griffindor.


	9. SI NO ARRIESGAS, NO GANAS

Weno nuevo kapitulo ,generalmente antes de sentarme frente al ordenador planeo la historia ,pero esta vez e ido escribiendo sobre la marxa,vamos que esta totalmente improvisao,este capitulo ya va definiendo la historia espero que os guste voy a contestar reviews

M-Black:gracias por el review,jaja la verdad es que esta bien ver a Malfoy inseguro de evz en cuando,ojala este capitulo te guste tambien

Lady Laura Malfoy:gracia spor tus reviews de verdad y por seguir la historia,este kapitulo avanzan bastante mas , aver si te gusta

Sailor alluminem siren:ola¡gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia ¡ya se asta escribir tu nick sin mirarlo ajaja ,q en un principio me costo jaja ojala te guste este nuevo capi

a-grench:ola ¡¡weno q muchas gracias por lo del review ¡me encanta jejej¡ escribi antes del domingo jajaj como pediste(q servicial)XD weno haber si te sigue gustando..

kandelaski:jo que wai k te guste¡ aki te dejo la reaccion de Ginny,espero que el fic acabe de convencerte de la pareja draco y gonny a mi la verdad me gusta muxo XD¡y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR OTRAS HISTORIAS MIAS¡y por el review

WENO GENTE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y AKI ESTA LA HISTORIA BESOS¡¡¡

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...

¿quieres saber lo que me pasa Weasley?pues mira por ser tu te lo dire¡todo me sale mal¡¡con todos los problemas que yo de normal suelo tener solo me faltaba enamorarme de ti¡-el joven rubio chillo sin control y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho se fue sin atreverse a mirar a la griffindor.

EN ESTE CAPITULO...

Ginny se quedó parada en la mazmorra mientras veia al chico rubio perderse por la puerta¿qué acaba de oir?Se recostó en el muro ,jurando que jamás saldria de ayí,Draco Malfoy enamorado de ella,¡Draco Malfoy ni siquiera sabia lo que era el amor¡¿y ahora que harian?ella se replanteó lo que sentia por el chico rubio,no lo sabia definir,¿cuánto hacia que Draco Malfoy había pasado de ser el odiado novio de su mejor amiga a ser algo más.?¿el que?Ginny debia admitir que el chico era extremadamente guapo,quizás por eso se sentia atraida,era solo atracción física,o almenos eso esperaba,pero hipoteticamente si se hubiera enamorado¿qué demonios haria?en ese momento solo tenia una cosa clara,ese día no bajaria a cenar,necesitaba hablarlo con alguién ,¿pero con quién?definitivamente Chelcie estaba descartada,si se lo contaba a Mel se sentiria demasiado culpable,Hermione se lo tomaria como un insulto,Luna..¡Luna¡ era un poco loca pero sin duda una buena persona

Salió de la mazmorra y se dirigió a los jardines buscando a Luna ,estaba sola con un ejemplar del quisquilloso en mano,se paró delante de ella

hola Luna

hola Ginny¿qué tal?

bueno yo...,necesito hablar contigo

Luna se aparto dejandole un hueco a su lado

claro,te escucho-dijo la rubia dejando la revista de lado y prestandole total atencion,Ginny le contó todo lo sucedido ,sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos

y me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi y se fué sin mirarme-acabó

conclusion los dos os quereis pero no podeis estar juntos

¡exacto¡quiero decir¡yo no le quiero a él¡-exclamó Ginny viendo como Luna enarcaba la ceja pregunto-¿cómo le voy a querer si solo me trae que problemas?

Haber Ginny sinceramente defineme a Draco en cuatro palabras

capullo,idiota ,creido y egoista

¿qué sientes por él?

pues yo..yo

vamos Ginny no tengas miedo de admitirlo,piensalo,di con una palabra que sientes cuando esta cerca tuya

atraccion

cuando esta con otra

odio

cuando te habla

confusion

cuando te insulta

tristeza

cuando te besa

...-ginny bajo la mirada

espero haber ayudado a aclarte

y a sido peor ¿tu-tu que harias?-pregunto la pelirroja desorientada

luchar por lo que quiero

quiero demasiadas cosas

ponlas en orden

no puedo elegir entre Chelcie y Draco yo...no puedo ,a el no lo conozco y lo que conozco no me gusta

quieras o no te has enamorado de el ,algo tendras que hacer

odio mi vida-sentencio la greffindor

Se levantó decaida y se fue a su sala comun a dormir,a pesar de que era muy pronto,se quedo pensando en su cuarto,si queria ser feliz tendria que jugarse muchas cosas,si ganaba bien pero si perdia ,lo perderia todo,dejaria a Dean y evitaria a todo el mundo,viviria sola,como los lobos,no necesitaba a nadie.Se levantó decidida ese día ,y se fué a la sala comun cogiendo aire y rezando para que Dean no se lo tomase muy mal,se paró delante de él, que le saludó con los ojos muy brillantes,a ella se le puso un nudo en la garganta,pero continuó

Dean te-tengo que hablar contigo-dijo llevandole a un rincon-esto no puede seguir asi yo no-pero Dean la callo poniendo un dedo en su boca

lo se ,se que no me quieres,se de quién estas enamorada,pero yo..estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a olvidarlo,te quiero demasiado,y si la única forma de que salgas conmigo es utilizandome pues utilizame no me inporta-dijo Dean muy triste,Ginny empezó a llorar silenciosamente

No ,no voy a utilizarte,te mereces a alguien mejor que yo Dean ,no-no se como he podido hacerte esto-Ginny salió corriendo por el cuadro y no paró hasta llegar aun pasillo oscuro y desconocido,apolló una de sus manos en su rodilla y se llevó la otra al pecho,sin poder para de llorar por lo que Dean le habia dicho,solo podia conseguir su felicidad arrastrando a muchas personas,a personas que ella queria muchisimo y que no se lo merecian,fue a los baños de Mirtle ya que no habria nadie ,y se lavó la cara,luego bajo a desayunar,sus amigas ya estaban desayunando ,ella hizo como si no las viera y empezó a desayunar sola ,sintiendo todo el rato una mirada puesta en ella ,sabia perfectamente a quién pertenecia,así que con la cabeza gacha siguió desayunando desganada,espero a que sus amigas se fueran ,y se levantó caminando hacia adivinacion ,sin darse cuenta de qu Draco Malfoy caminaba detrás de ella,a mitad de camino el la alcanzó le cogió de una mano y empezó a caminar ,sin decir una sola palabra,ella confundida le seguia corriendo sin poder seguir las zancadas del rubio,al final se detubo en un cuadro con gran basilisco pintado ,le rascó una parte de la cola y el cuadro dió paso a una cerradura,el rebuscó en s túnica y saco una llave ,que al introducirla en la cerradura abrió el cuadro,ambos entraron y Ginny se quedó callada,pensando en que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir en ese momento,sonaria tonta,pero al final el incómodo silencio le obligo a hablar

¿dónde estamos?

en ningún sitio en especial,encontré esta sala hace dos años ,le puse una cerradura magica,y solo yo la utilizo

¿para que me has traido aquí?-Ginny paseaba la mirada por la sala para no tener que mirarle a él,esta tenia dos sofas y una gran estanteria con libros

quiero hablar contigo

tengo adivinacion

aun te quedan 20 minutos para adivinacion-dijo el ,ya que Chelcie le habia hecho aprenderse su horario

vale pues habla

ayer te dije que estaba enamorado de ti y...

¿te arrepientes?

si

sabia que no era verdad ,tu nunca sabrás lo que es querer

es cierto que estoy enamorado de ti,pero no queria que tu lo supieses-dijo mirandola fijamente ,Ginny en cambio se sentia tonta,no sabia que decir,solo queria irse corriendo de ayí

no-no se que decir-dijo Ginny muy nerviosa mirando al suelo

quiero que me digas que sientes por mi-Ginny levanto la vista horrorizada,esas cosas se le daban fatal y que el fuera Draco Malfoy no ayudaba

yo-yo ,esto no puede ser,¡eres el novio de mi mejor amiga¡

eso ya lo se ,olvidate de ella,¿me quieres?-preguntó sin rodeos

Ginny se debatió entre decirle la verdad o no

eso no importa,aunque te quiera,esto se va a quedar aquí

¿entonces me quieres?

me voy a adivinacion

no tendria porque enterarse

¿qué clase de amiga te crees que soy?

ella lo entendera,no es tan egoista

y mi familia y la tuya¡todo esta en contra¡

y que importan ellos es nuestra vida-grito el

no me puedes pedir que lo deje todo

te puedo asegurar que yo me juego muchas mas cosas que tú

pero..tu no sabes lo que quieres-rebatió ella,insegura

y tu tampoco –reprochó él

me voy ,mejor..olvidame

no puedo, te crees que no lo he intentado-dijo Draco irónico,pero Ginny ya habia salido y se dirigia corriendo a adivinación todavia pensativa,llego dos minutos tarde pero a la profesora Trelawney no le importó y le invitó a sentarse cerca de ella

bien hoy nos pondremos en contacto con el universo-empezo la excentrica profesora con una baraja en mano-todas estas cartas contienen un pequeño consejo del universo,y os indicara el camino hacia la felicidad-luego las barajó y las repartió,Ginny por curiosidad miro la suya"si no arriesgas no ganas"leyó¿ese era el consejo que le daban?esta bien ,que sea lo que Dios quiera pensó Ginny que ya había tomado una decision,veinte minutos después a la hora de la salida empezó a buscar a Draco por todas partes,tenia media hora para encontrarlo antes de ir a herbologia,lo encontro en la lechuceria,esperó a que saliera,apollada en el marco de una ventana,el chico se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver como le esperaba

y bien?-pregunto enarcando una ceja él

he cambiado de opinion

¿en que sentido?

bueno se que no esta bien lo que hago,y que me voy a odiar a mi misma por hacerlo,pero quiero intentarlo

Drcao sonrió y se acercó a ella

¿y ese cambio?

si no arriesgas no ganas-dijo ella antes de besarlo

FIN DE CAPITULO DEJAD REVIEWS CON OPINIONES PLIS¡¡¡


	10. la pieza sobrante del puzzle

m-black-weno aki esta el siguiente capitulo,me aqlegr9o de que te alla gustado¡gracias por el review

kandelaski:weno este capi no es mui largo,pero weno...esk no sabia como continuar,me e blokeao momentaneamente¡gracias por el review¡

a-grench-gracias por seguir mi historia,que bien que te guste,weno espero q sigas leyendo Xd

Sailor alluminem siren:sinceramente yo no fallaria a mi amiga o almenos antes ablaria con ella,pero weno es una historia,y es ginny,y aunke le cueste muxo fallar a su amiga..en esos momentos uno no sabe como reacciona asta que no pasan

Lady Laura Malfoy:weno aki tienes un nuevo capitulo gracias por tu review me enkanta k te enkante xD

Ginny estaba en el comedor mirando angustiada a su plato y mordiendose el labio,Draco no paraba de mirarla y Mel los miraba a ambos intermitentemente con el entrecejo fruncido,Chelcie llegó y fue a buscar a su novio sin la más remota idea de lo que pasaba

¿me he perdido algo?-empezo Mel

¿a que te refieres?º

Draco no para de mirarte-explico Mel

pues bien por el

¿qué tipo de relacion hay entre vosotros?

Mel no empecemos de buena mañana...

esta bien,pero espero que mis sospechas no..

no se cuales son tus sospechas pero no y ..-ambas callaron cuando Chelcie se sento a la mesa y Ginny las dejo con el pretexto de que tenia que ir al baño y huyó covardemente ,Draco vió como se levantaba y la siguió aprovechando la soledad de el pasillo para cogerla del brazo,ambos entraron al baño de mirtle la llorona,que a pesar de no ser nada romantico,estaba siempre vacío,ya que Mirtle solia estar todo el dia de expedicion por las cañerias,llevaban ya una semana llevando una relacion a escondidas,no se veian mucho y sus vidas se habian convertido en puro teatro,pero cada dia se querian mas y mas ,aunque ninguno se atreviera a decirlo por miedo a que aquello lo estropeara,Draco se acercó a ella y la besó lenta y dulcemente,se habia convertido en una gran necesidad,odiaba depender de ella, pasaba tan rápido todo que no podian siquiera pensar lo que pasaba,Ginny se separo un poco y le abrazo

no vuelvas a hacer eso

¿el que?-pregunto el

no me mires en el gran comedor Mel lo ha notado

no puedo evitarlo

pues aprende a hacerlo,soy una mala persona-dijo ella con desanimo

eso no es verdad,no estas haciendo nada malo,bueno si pero..

la estoy engañando¿hay algo peor?

deberia dejarlo con ella-opino el

no¡no puedes hacer eso¡ella...te quiere mucho

bueno pues seguimos asi

es que eso es peor-dijo separandose

¿entonces que hago?-pregunto él

no lo se-dijo ella resignada

te quedan diez minutos para trasformaciones

cierto,bueno pues..

Ambos se dieron un corto beso y salieron hacia sus clases

¿dónde estabas? últimamente ya no vienes con nosotras casi¿te hemos hecho algo malo?-pregunto Chelcie preocupada

no tonta,es que estoy muy liada

odio esta clase,me extresa-opinó Mel

a ti te extresa todo-dijo Chelcie divertida

lo se ,es tan dificil ser yo..-dijo Mel de broma tirandose poniendo las silla a dos patas,tanto que callo para atrás,quedando patas arriba,toda la clase empezo a reirse de ella

lo que es dificil es ser tan ridicula como tu-dijo Ginny tendiendole la mano

soy una incomprendida-murmuro roja de vergüenza,-Chelcie cambiame el sitio,aquis se m,e ve demasiado

Ginny veia al profesor Fleetwech levitar un pupitre,necesitaba ya ver a Draco,en esa semana habia aprendido muchas cosas,Draco no dejaba conocerse facilmente,por eso cada vez ponia mas y mas interes,era un individuo muy curioso,a el no solian delatarle las palabras si no sus ojos ,sus sonrisas,gestos,tenia tres sonrisas diferentes,una para los desconocidos,otra para los amigos que era algre pero algo forzada y por ultimo su sonrisa verdadera que solo le dedicaba a ella,la clase presto atencion de nuevo cuando las libretas y plumas del cajon del pupitre calleron a tierra a una metro y medio de altura,muchos alumnos se levantaron a ayudar a recoger,Ginny no se molesto y espero pacientemente a que se acabaran el resto de clases,a que la cena acabara ,a que acabara la visita al lago,y a que todas sus amigas se fueran a dormir,mientras ella se quedaba leyendo a dormir,para bajar a el baño de Mirtle donde Draco la esperaba leyendo una carta,con el rostro sombrio

hola¿qué es eso?-pregunto

Draco trato de esconderla en vano

una carta

no me digas-murmuro sarcastica-¿de quien es?

de mi padre-murmuro

oh¿qué ha pasado?

no la leas,no..no merece la pena

quiero saberlo,sea lo que sea-dijo susurrando

toma entoces ,pero preferiria que te mantuvieras al margen de esto

Draco empiezas ya en cuatro meses ,el mes que viene empezaras el entrenamiento,ya te pondre al tanto de los planes,te va a entrenar Nott y tus clases seran junto con Blaise y Pansy

Ginny obserbo el cuño Malfoy con odio,miro para arriba

dos meses-susurro

si,dos meses

¿quieres hacerlo?

no lo se

¿cómo que no lo sabes?

lo sabia,antes de conocerte a ti,pero ahora estas tu y..

no lo hagas-imploro

no tengo alternativa,ya estoy marcado y esta mi padre

Ginny bajo la cabeza algo derrotada,el le levanto la cara por la barbilla

lo siento

lo se-dijo ella abrazandolo

¿Ginny?-ambos se pusieron lividos al oir la voz de Mel,la puerta se habria proyectando una sombra,pero la sorpresa de la chica al ver a Ginny y Draco juntos por la noche fue mayor aun,la habia seguido para ver que tramaba

¡vosotros¡no..no puede ser

Mel,lo siento de verdad-dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos,Mel empezo a correr y Ginny la siguio hasta que la alcanzo poco antes de entrar en la sala comun

Mel por favor,no le digas nada

no puedes pedirme eso,no puedes-dijo ella muy triste,sin saber que hacer

yo..yo le quiero ,y el me quiere a mi¡que hay de malo en eso¡

Ginny lo siento pero no me pidas que mienta con tigo,Chelcie ya tiene demasiadas personas que le estan traicionando,no lo merece

lo se pero,por favor..-rogo llorando

yo no se lo voy a decir,lo vas a hacer tu-dijo con mirada dura y voz temblorosa

no-no puedo

si que puedes Ginny-Mel quiso abrazarla,no podia ver a su amiga en aquel estado,pero haciendo acopio de toda su sangre fria murmuro la contraseña y entro en la sala comun,dejando a Ginny desconsolada,sentada en el suelo y apollada en el muro,abrazandose asi misma

Ginny al dia siguiente le contaba todo a Draco en el baño de Mirtle

se lo diremos hoy-determino el con decision

¿diremos?

no te dejare sola,ya se me esta haciendo costumbre el ayudarte o salvarte-dijo sonriendo,mientras le revolvia un poco el pelo pelirrojo-sera esta noche,en el lago

me voy a quedar sola

nunca te quedaras sola-dijo besandole la frente

Ese dia paso volando ,Chelcie pudonotar la tension entre Mel y Ginny pero no hizo ningun comentario,en la cena Ginny no probo bocado preparandose lo que le iba decir a Chelcie,pero en el momento de la verdad,cuando Mel ,Draco ,Chelcie y ella se quedo en blanco,intentando acordarse en vano,fue Draco el que se lo conto mientras Chelcie derramaba lagrimas en silencio

y..bueno eso es todo-Draco habia dicho todo lo que habia pasado,Ginny se arripintio de no haber sido ella la que hablara,ya que probablemente hibiera sido mas delicada y hubiera omitido algunos detalles para no hacerle tanto daño a la chica,pero aguardo en silencio insultos ,hechizos o lo que tuviera que venir,pero no fue asi ,ella solo susurro con voz temblorosa

sabia que nunca me habia querido,supongo que me lo merezco,ahora se lo que se siente-luego miro a Ginny-me has fallado

A Ginny se le hizo un nudo en la garganta,Chelcie se fue corriendo hacia el castillo seguida de Mel, Ginny penso que hubiera preferido los hechizos,e insultos,ya que se los habia ganado a pulso

Weno xicas...eso es todo ..moraleja:siempre hay q decir la verdad Xd mas en el proximo xapter ,espero q os alla gustado,dejar reviewssss,a i una cosa mel dice qe se lo merece porke al ser tan wapa i popular ella antes jugaba muxo con los chicos ,pero con Draco iba enserio bsssss


	11. ¿será porque somos guapos?

Olaaa¡¡ya estoy aki ¡¡contestacion a los reviewsss

Kandelaski:¡¡no es harry¡es draco Xdjaja para mi gusto ace mejor pareja con el ¿no?weno gracias por el review XD

Fiosol:olaaa¡¡muxisimas gracias¡¡me a animado un monton tu review¡ojala te guste estecapi

Sailor alluminem siren:¡jajaj tu y yo ya somos veteranas en este fic XD¡gracias por seguirlo y dejar review.Respecto a tu pregunta espero que lo haga ,ser mortifago no esun buen futuro para nadie

A-grench:olaaa weno que lo mismo q muxisimas gracias¡me alegro d k te guste el fic¡¡aki te dejo la aktualizacion

Lady Laura Malfoy:si la verdad tendrian que haberselo dicho antes,porque si no suena aun mas atraicion ,weno¡gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia¡¡

Weno xics sois ls mejoressssss¡¡¡gracias por los review ¡¡

En el ultimo capitulo...

sabia que nunca me habia querido,supongo que me lo merezco,ahora se lo que se siente-luego miro a Ginny-me has fallado

A Ginny se le hizo un nudo en la garganta,Chelcie se fue corriendo hacia el castillo seguida de Mel, Ginny penso que hubiera preferido los hechizos,e insultos,ya que se los habia ganado a pulso

En este capitulo...

Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy paseaban juntos por un concurrido pasillo tratando de ignorar todas las miradas incredulas de los alumnos de diferentes casas que incluso se paraban a mirar.

todos nos miran-comento Ginny nerviosa

eso es porque somos muy guapos-dijo Draco tratando de quitar la tension,Ginny levanto una ceja

¿bueno y ahora que?-insistio la chica

pasa de ellos,ya se cansaran

como si fuera tan facil...-suspiro Ginny-bueno yo me voy por aquí

¿nos vemos mas tarde?

¡claro¡-contesto entusiasmada,ambos se acercaron para darse un beso de despedida,muchas chicas apartaron la mirada indignadas ,otras miraron con odio a la pelirroja que se iba con paso ligero andando despacio,ese día tenia que hacer algo muy importante,se dirigio a su sala comun y entro a su cuarto,todo estaba como siempre en los ultimos tres dias,la ropa por el suelo,Chelcie en su cama con el dosel cerrado y Mel paseandose de un lugar a otro tratando de animarla,entro ella y ambas callaron,trago saliva y se acerco con decision,ignoro la mirada acusadora de Mel y se fue directamente al dosel de su otra amiga y desde fuera empezo a hablar

¿Chelcie?-la chica le confirmo su presencia con un sonoro sollozo-oye lo siento de verdad,lo siento,pero es que yo no pude evitarlo,me enamore de el,se que deveria habertelo dicho pero...lo siento –espero una respuesta-por favor-acabo suplicando

Pero nada paso,Chelcie seguia sin perdonarla ,no era la primera vez que lo intentaba y tampoco seria la ultima,ella sabia que chelcie estaba en todo su derecho en no perdonarla jamas,pero aun asi conservaba la esperanza en que algun dia lo hiziera,miro a Mel de soslayo,ella le devolvio la mirada,triste y con los ojos brillantes,la pelirroja se vio obligada a apartarle la mirada no siendo capaz de sostenersela.

yo...me voy ya-dijo la chica apenada,con un gran nudo en la garganta empezo a bajar las escaleras,hasta llegar a su sala comun,donde todos hablaban tranquilos,almenos tuvo que agradecer que chelcie y mel no le hubieran contado a nadie lo de que ambos empezaron a salir antes de que la morena y el lo dejaran,camino hacia la biblioteca,sin saber que siguiendola,Mel se debatia consigo misma,en si hacer las paces con ella o no.

Mientras tanto,una joven chica,se hallaba en la lechuceria,no venia en su vocabulario la palabra resignacion,sabia mil y una maneras de separar a la Weasley de su amor platonico Draco Malfoy,no obstante iba a utilizar la mas efectiva,su padre,le conto todo lo sucedido ,finalmente firmo y llamo a una elegante lechuza parda,y la envio a su destinatario,ya eran demasiadas veces las que la intentaban separar del rubio platinado.

Al entrar a la biblioteca ,su vista se topo con Hermione ,rapidamente se escabullo por entre las estanterias recordando lo que hacia apenas un dia y medio les habia confesado a ella y al trio que formaba

Flash back

Ginny estaba de los nervios,Chelcie no paraba de llorar,y para colmo la intencion de Draco era comunicarselo a Ron,Ginny se dio cuenta de la locura que estaba viviendo,penso que la reaccion de Ron no seria nada buena,pero a pesar de las insistencias de Draco prefirio contarselo al trio maravilla ella sola,por si las moscas,con paso tembloroso ginny caminaba hacia el jardin,se detubo y miro hacia atrás,Draco le hizo una seña de animo con el puño y ella trago saliva,"alla voy"penso mientras andaba con mas decision,los vio sentandos bajo un arbol con risas y caras alegres ,Ginny se preguntop por cuanto tiempo durarian esas sonrisas,Hermione la diviso y sonrio abiertamente,la pelirroja tensa dudo en sentarse,por si acaso tenia que salir corriendo,pero al final lo hizo,con la facilidad que tenia ella para hablar en esas situaciones eso iba para rato...

¡hola Ginny ¡¿qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto Harry sonriente

bueno...yo-yo venia a contaros una cosa

uy eso si que es raro¡tu contandonos cosas¡-dramatizo Ron poniendole la mano en la frente

si,asi es,

cuenta

si venga cuenta ya-insistio Ron

Ron si no te callas no lo va a poder contar-protesto Hermione

eres tu la que no se calla

chicos callaos-Harry se metio en la conversacion

sois demasiado impacientes-se quejo Hermione

¡imapciente seras tu¡

Ginny sintio como la sangre le hervia y le parecio que la cabeza estaba apunto de explotarle

estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy-susurro en el barullo,pero como todos siguieron peleando sin escuacharla grito-¡estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy¡

La chica vio con satisfaccion que los habia callado,estaban paralizados las palabras saliendo y Draco Malfoy resonaban en sus cabezas

eso era todo-dijo Ginny levantandose,miro a su hermano quieto-¿no vas a decir nada?

Dra-draco Malfoy¿Draco Malfoy de slithering?no-no sera ese...¿verdad?-pregunto Ron suplicante

el mismo

pero Ginny no-no puedes ,el es ya sabes un mortifago

Ron se perfectamente lo que hago con mi vida y porfavor no te metas si te lo he contado es para que mañana al vernos juntos no montes ningun numerito,

¿pero el no salia con Chelcie?-pregunto Hermione con timidez

Ginny se fue de ayi corriendo,sabia que no la entenderian,no merecia la pena intentarlo,al menos ya estaban avisados,lo habia hecho y eso era lo que importaba,estaba muy triste y a la vez muy alegre ,pero ese solo iba a ser el primer bache al fin y al cabo y no podian rendirse tan pronto

Fin del flash back

Decidio coger un libro y salir a los terrenos a leer,opto por un llamado el diario de noah,abrio la puerta de la biblioteca y comenzo a andar energicamente,se sento en un arbol cercano al lago,donde daba un poco el sol,se enfrasco en la lectura,que al final habia resultado ser una romantica y muggle,le recordo a su historia con Draco,separados por el odio entre sus familias debido a sus diferentes clases sociales,vio reflejada en el libro la sombra de una persona,y levanto la cabeza poco a poco ,se sorprendio bastante al ver ayi a Mel ,con aire inseguro,Ginny cerro el libro y saludo

hola

hola-dijo la castaña con una semisonrisa-yo..yo..¿podemos hablar?

Ginny asientio y le hizo sitio a su lado

lo he intentado,lo juro pero aun asi yo no puedo enfadarme contigo,te hecho mucho de menos,y ya no aguanto mas esto,tu siempre sola,chelcie siempre llorando,no puedo mas-reconocio ella entrecortadamente,unas primeras lagrimas surgieron timidamente,Ginny la abrazo,habia pensado en lo mal que lo pasaria la morena,pero no se replanteo que Mel tambien lo haria,la castaña empezo a llorar mas y mas,desahogandose porfin ,poco a poco se fue calmando,se seco los ojos y sonrio a la pelirroja

a estado mal lo que has hecho pero bueno,no te debria haber dejado de lado

no,Mel,toda la culpa a sido mia,he complicado tanto las cosas

Hubo unos minutos de silencio ,en los que ambas miraron al lago pensativas

¿algun dia me perdonara?

no lo se,pero creo que ella tampoco te podra odiar por mucho tiempo

Era de noche Draco dormia,al igual que los demas miembros de la habitacion,un fuerte ruido los despertoa todos,una lechuza golpeaba raudamente la ventana

¡que alguien abra la ventana¡-ordeno Draco molesto,Goile que era el mas proximo a ella,se acerco y la abrio dejando paso al animal,Draco que ocultaba su cabeza debajo la almohada,molesto por el ruido,sintio el peso del ave en su espalda,se levanto,haciendo que su lechuza se asustara,dejara su carta en la mesilla de noche y saliera espantada de nuevo por la ventana,todos volvieron a dormir menos Draco quien se puso a leer la carta

"Draco ya me he enterado de todo,como no acabes ya con esto,yo mismo me encargare,y no te gustara nada,¿acaso pensaste que no me enteraria?como caiste tan bajo,espero que "El"no se entere,eres una vergüenza para el apellido Malfoy"Atte Lucius Malfoy

Draco arrugo la carta con odio ,de pronto todo dejo de tener sentido

la confusion y el miedo a perderla se apoderaron de el,la vista se le empezo a nublar y el aire empezo a faltarle,se desplomo en el suelo,y cerro los ojos,cuyos parpados se habian vuelto pesados,con la poca fuerza que le quedaba busco con el brazo la mesilla de noche,abrio el cajon y cogio un frasco,de el saco una pastilla y se la metio en la boca,todo paro,incluso tubo la sensacion de que el mundo habia dejado de girar,perdio el conocimiento,en su cama,con las sabanas blancas revuetas y con el frasco de pastillas bien cogido entre sus blancos y finos dedos.

Fin de capitulo¡¡¡esque ya no se q mas poner XD WENO VOI A VER SI ACTUALIZO OTRA Historia JAJAJ ,espero que os halla gustado,y weno dejad reviewwwss ¡¡¡plisssssss


	12. los miedos que se apoderan del alma

Olaaaa¡ jajaj ya a llegao el fin de semana y tocaba actualizar ¡os contesto los reviewwsss

a-grench:olaaa¡espero que tu manikura no se alla estropeao del todo si no siempre te quedara la mia para consolarte XD nop no he matado a Draco,tengo las manos limpias XD weno gracias por el review por el apollo y por tdo¡¡

Sailor alluminem siren:olasss¡gracias por tu review aki en el kapitulo te explika la "enfermedad"de Draco bye¡¡

Lady laura malfoy:ola de nuevo¡¡la verad es k tanto lucius ,como Pansy,el trio maravilla,y demas gente son unos pesados¡¡aki te dejo el siguiente chapter¡gracias por el reviewwww

Kandelaski:trankila por lo del patinazo jajaj es k me extraño gracias por tu review y por haber leido mi historia

Sara meliss:olaa¡¡weno k no me a molestado,q te agradezco tu review intentare llevar a cabo tus consejos'¡¡ perdonar las faltas¡¡¡ejje esk soi un desastre¡¡y respecto al corrector e de reconocer que no lo uso y hay veces que ni reviso lo escrito ,pero a partir de ahora cuidare mas eso¡¡gracias por todooo¡

Draco abria los ojos poco a poco ,estaba tirado en su cama con la mente nublada a causa de las pastillas,miró el frasco abierto encima de su mesilla y dos o tres pastillas esparcidas descuidadamente por ella,las recogió incorporandose levemente,no sabia que haria sin ellas,intentó levantarse pero no encontró fuerzas,ya no recordaba como afectaban las pasillas a su cuerpo,quizás por que ya hacia un año que no le era necesario tomarlas,no entendia porque el miedo le habia vuelto a arrinconar,todo habia enpezado cuando a los cuatro años le habian quitado a la unica persona que probablemente le queria,alguien a quien despues de abandonarle odiaba ,desde ese día tenia ataques cada vez que una situacion se le iba de las manos y sentia mucho miedo,ya hacía mucho que no le pasaba,como era de esperar su padre acovardado de perder el único heredero al apellido Malfoy había recurrido a los mejores médicos del país los cuales habían insistido en que esa sensación de ahogo era psicológica,basada en miedos internos y una vez tras otra Lucius Malfoy había abandonado el hospital gritando ofendido e indignado que los Malfoy no tenian miedos,aún así había accedido a comprarle las pastillas.

Pero aquella noche "él" no había tenido nada que ver ,dejó de pensar ya que le producia migrañas, y haciendo mucho esfuerzo se levanto y se dirigió a la ducha,ahí fue recuperandaso ,una vez vestido y reconfortado salió de su sala común para encontrarse en las escaleras con Ginny que sonreia,la saludó y ella empezó a hablar muy rápuidamente,aún sin pensar con claridad Draco hacía grandes ezfuerzos por seguir la conversacion,pero ni leyendo los lavios de la chica,que cada vez hablaba más atropelladamente lo conseguia

¿y bien?-pregunto la chica

¿y bien que?-indagó aturdido

¡lo sabia¡no me estabas escuchando¡¿no te interesa o que?

pero...no..no se de que estas ablando

¡y lo reconoces¡no me puedo creer que...-Draco se perdio de nuevo en sus rápidas palabras

no ables tan rápido,no me entero de nada

¿te pasa algo?-pregunto inquisitiva

voy a desayunar-dijo girandose y empezando a andar

¡Draco¡Draco Malfoy¡-insistia una y otra vez la pelirroja más el rubio no se giró,Ginny miro al pasillo en que su novio había desaparecido desorientada,Mel se acerco silenciosamente a ella por detrás, y siguio su mirada perdida

¿qué miras?-preguntó viendo todavia el pasillo vacio

nada¿bajas a desayunar?

Mel miró incomoda las escaleras por donde segundos antes ella había bajado,se preguntó si eso significaria traicionar a Chelcie pero aun así fue con la pelirroja a desayunar,una vez dentro Ginny se obligó a no dirigir la vista hacía la mesa Slithering como siempre hacía,a los diez minutos Chelcie entro ablando distraidamente con un chico moreno ,Ginny levantó la ceja

ya la conoces,ella es así pero no lo hace con maldad-trató de justificar Mel

me alegro un monton-dijo sinceramente la pelirroja

Era sabado,habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que Draco se había desmayado,Lucius aún no había actuado,decenas de estudiantes paseaban por el lago y los linderos del bosque,otros que leian e incluso algunos que se aventuraban a tumbarse a los escasos rayos de sol del mes de marzo ,Draco descargaba con Ginny su fustración por haber suspendido el examen de transformaciones

y va la muy..¡vieja¡y me dice no es suficiente con levantarse cada mañana y ponerse gomina en el pelo¿quién se cree?

Draco es un examen,tampoco creo que...-un grito se oyó entre los arboles del bosque,pero se oia bastante cerca-¿has oido eso?

si,vamonos de aquí

¿irnos?-dijo mirandolo incredula

exactamente

vete tu

es lo que pensaba hacer-Draco empezó a caminar creyendo que la pelirroja lo seguiria,al ver que ella empezaba a adentrarse en el bosque empezó a correr

¡Ginny¡espera

¿te he convencido?¿o vienes a hacer nuevamente gala de tus actos heroicos?

Draco le fulminó con la mirada mientras andaban y añadio

lo de actos heroicos me los reservo para ti

Se oyó de nuevo un grito,esta vez Ginny exclamó alarmada

¡es Chelcie¡-la pelirroja empezó a correr más,vio que en una zona despejada de arboles Chelcie y el chico con el que ahora salia Dawson Leave discutian,ella le encaraba sin temor,los ojos verdes del chico centelleaban de furia,hubo un momento en que Dawson levanto la mano y le pego a la chica en la cara que callo al suelo y se puso a llorar,Ginny noto la mano de su novio en su hombro,pero se deshizo de ella

¡¿oye a ti que te pasa?-dijo acercandose a el chico amenazadoramente

Weasley haz el favor de perderte-advirtió el chico

¡el que te vas a perder vas a ser tu por haberle puesto un dedo encima a mi amiga¡

¿a tu amiga?me parece que no Weasley,dejame que te refresque la memoria-el chico andaba en circulos alrededor de Ginny,Draco al ver esto intervino

Leave dejales en paz

oh Draco Malfoy,vete de aquí ,no valla a ser que salgas despeinado-dijo con burla,a Draco se le crisparon los ojos y la sien empezo a latirle

¡he dicho que te vallas¡-insistió con tono muy amenazador

no te ofendas Malfoy,pero sin Crabbe y Golile no impresionas

¿de verdad?-Draco sacó la varita y murmuro algo,el chica calló al suelo aparentemente sin respirar-¿cómo pudiste salir con alguien tan idiota?-dijo el violentamente,buscó a Ginny con la mirada que tras haber ayudado a levantar a Chelcie ahora esta arrodillada al lado de Dawson buscandole el pulso

¡lo has matado¡-acuso horrorizada,Draco se acerco a ella pero la chica retrocedio con ojos llorosos

no lo he matado

no tiene pulso-respondio ella con voz vacilante

parecera muerto lo próximos dos días,después volvera a la normalidad

¿has utilizado artes oscuras?

yo..

¡contesta Draco si o no¡

si pero..

me prometiste que mientras estubieras aquí..

¡queria hacerte daño¡-grito el

no te reconozco-la chica gritó-creia que cambiarias ..no se que despues de todo..pero eres uno de ellos Draco,un asesino-murmuro la chica

La palabra asesino resonó en la mente de Draco

¡eso no es verdad¡solo lo he aturdido-grito con todas sus fuerzas,pero ya no había nadie que le pudiera oir,las dos chicas habían desaparecido,dejandole solo,con el eco,con Dawson y su intranquila conciencia

Fintite¡¡¡acabó el capitulo ¡eso es todo amigos...hasta la semana que viene¡¡dejad reviewwsss os kiero¡¡


	13. cosas de lechuzas

Ginny se destapó bruscamente y tiró todas las mantas al suelo ,miró al techo preguntándose una y otra vez hasta que punto había hecho lo correcto,era cierto que Draco habia faltado a su promesa y que había recurrido a la magia oscura pero en todo caso lo había hecho para defenderla,se levanto y bajo a la sala común,hacia ya dos días que Dawson había despertado,y ahora se dedicaba a limpiar la lechuceria en los fines de semana,hacia por lo lo tanto cuatro días que no hablaba con Draco y Ginny no recordaba haberlo pasado tan mal en su vida,esa noche no durmió ,al igual que la anterior,sus ojeras cada vez má evidentes no habían pasado desapercibidas ni tan siquiera por el despistado de Ron,tuvo que esperar mucho para que los primeros rayos de sol del sábado alumbraran la habitación , miro el reloj eran las seis de la mañana,cerro los ojos unos segundos resignada a no dormir,cinco horas más tarde abria los ojos durmiendo,una lve sonrisa se escapo de sus ojos ,por fin había descansado .Todas las camas estaban vacias ,ella suspiró y se sentó en la cama ,tentada a no salir de ella lo que le quedaba de vida,la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Chelcie cargada con algunos libros,sus miradas se cruzaron y la morena depositó los libros en su cama ,después quedo de espaldas a ella, mirándose los pies y sin decir nada,Ginny la miró expectante,finalmente Chelcie se giro e hizo amago de hablar pero ningún sonido salio de su boca,la pelirroja decidió intervenir al mismo tiempo que Chelcie lo intentaba de nuevo

yo...

tu primero-se apresuró a decir Ginny

Chelcie se tumbo en la cama más próxima a la de Ginny y se tumbo mirando al techo

queria agradecerte lo que hiciste el otro día con lo de Dawson-comenzó con voz tomada-queria pedirte perdon y...queria decirte que...te hecho mucho de menos-una única lágrima recorrió el rostro de la morena que cerró los ojos,Ginny se levantó y se sentó en la misma cama que ella

no Chelcie,yo fui la que me porté mal y me siento fatal,aun no entiendo como te pude hacer eso

yo si..simplemente te enamoraste,Draco es una persona fácil de querer,pero lo dífícil és hacer que el te quiera y tu lo has conseguido,hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que el me mirara de la misma manera que te miraba a ti –dijo sinceramente incorcoporandose-pero ya lo he entendido,me ha costado,no puedo hacer nada contra lo que vosotros sentis ,supongo...supongo que las chicas como yo no tienen derecho a enamorarse-susurró comenzando a llorar

Ginny la abrazó sintiéndose muy culpable

no digas tonterías pronto encontraras a alguien estoy segura de ello ,además ahora ya nada de lo que sintamos importa ,se ha hechado todo a perder...lo he hechado todo a perder-reconoció

el te va a perdonar igual que yo lo he hecho,

nadie quiere que esto pase-se lamentó

va a pasar de todas maneras,además yo soy alguién y si eso supone verte feliz yo también lo quiero-sonrio

prometo no volver a fallarte jamás...

eso díselo a Draco,venga ves a buscarle¡ que esperas¡

¿dónde estará?

mándale una carta,y de paso si ves a Dawson dale una buena patada en el culo de mi parte

lo haré-dijo Ginny mientras salía corriendo ,llegó a la sala común donde Harry hacía sus deveres y recordo que no tenia pergamino,así que tras que el chico se lo diera fue rápido rumbo a la lechuceria que estaba vacía (nota mental:acusar a Dawson de no acudir a su castigo)se dijo.Buscó A Clott ,la lechuza parda que Chelcie le había regalado por su cumpleaños,sacó pergamino de la lechuza y garabateó una nota ,se dirigió hacia Clott pero cuando iba a atar la nota retrocedió indecisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta ,pensando que escogería otro momento de más valor,justo en ese instante la puerta de la lechuceria se abrió y por ella entro el imponente Draco Malfoy iba solo y traia una carta con el sello Malfoy,al verlo Ginny escondió la carta tras sí ,él le miró perturbado

hola-saludó ella tímidamente

hola¿qué llevas ahí?-dijo mirando la mano escondida de la joven

¿Dónde?no ...no llevo nada-dijo nerviosa

Él la miro desconfiado y se acerco un poco mas a ella.

¿qué tal todo?

Ginny le miro desconcertada¿qué pasaba con el enfado?

oh bien, Chelcie ya me a perdonado,bueno nos a perdonado supongo

¿enserio?-Draco cada vez se acercaba mas a ella y ella cada vez entendia menos

creí que estabas...

Draco con un rápido movimento y sin previo aviso le arrebato la carta, una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su cara,solo la habia estado distrayendo,Ginny en vano intentó recuperar su carta pero entre el forcejeo el rubio ya lo había leído todo,la miró a los ojos intensamente y Ginny enrojeció

ya veo

yo..

que poco has tardado en substituirme-dijo el forzando una sonrisa

¿ que?-comento sin comprender

nada ,nada es solo que..soy un estupido-comento ya sin sonrisa

pero si..

no ,esto a sido una idiotez,

siento lo que te dije -Ginny estaba es shock¿ le acababa de decir que no podia vivir sin él y reaccionaba así?

ahora quieres que quedemos como amigos ¿no?

bueno yo esperaba que...

dejame pasar tengo que enviar esto-dijo empujándola bruscamente

¡ya te he pedido perdon¡no hace falta que te pongas asi

¡lo he dejado todo por ti¡¿cómo quieres que me ponga?

Ginny se sentia muy confundida ,Draco se puso lívido y se llevo una mano al pecho,se acerco al muro y se recosto en el Ginny corrio donde el sin saber que hacer

¿Draco?¿estas bien?¡contestame¡-dijo histérica

El chico saco de su tunica un frasco lo abrio y deposito en su mano dos pastillas y se las trago,lo ultimo que escuchó fue el llanto y los gritos de desesperación de la pelirroja.

Ginny en ese momento se encontraba en la enfermeria,Draco dormia ,Ginny esperaba impaciente a madame Promfrey en busca de explicaciones,miró su puño apretado y vió la carta,sin entender aún lo que había pasado,no esperaba que reaccionara de esa manera,abrio la mano del chico y le quito con suavidad la carta y empezó a leerla

"Hola soy Ginny,siento mucho lo que a pasado,no puedo olvidarte te quiero demasiado,se que han pasado demasiadas cosas pero aún así tu siempre serás mi héroe"

una lágrima silenciosa recorrió su mente ,apolló la carta en sus rodillas,y la alisó ya que Draco la había estrujado,entonces leyó una cosa y se llevó rápidamente la mano a la boca,vió que por la parte de atrás estaba el nombre de Harry trazado suavemente,que él mismo Harry había dibujado y que para ella había pasado desapercibido,ahora lo entendia todo,Draco creia que la carta iba dirigida a Harry¿por qué tenia tan mala suerte?en esos momentos llegó madame Promfrey y la carta perdió toda importancia

¿se pondrá bien?-pregunto atrpelladamente

sí ,siempre lo hace

¿siempre?

no le hablado de nada el señor Malfoy-la enfermera vio la cara de confusión de la chica-ya veo...

La enfermera le contó a Ginny la verdad

por favor no arme un escandalo cuando despierte,lo que necesita él es todo lo contrario-comentó guiñándole el ojo y dejándoles solos,Draco no despertó hasta dos horas después,cuando abrió los ojos y vió a Ginny volvió a cerrarlos inmediatamente

ni te molestes ,lo sé todo-comentó Ginny divertida,Draco abrió los ojos parpadeando ante la repentina luz.Ginny se lanzó contra él y le abrazó sin soltarlo,Draco estaba abrumado pero aún así sonrió tontamente

me has dado un buen susto-dijo Ginny con voz entrecotada

no entiendo nada,la carta..Potter..-dijo con el entrecejo fruncido

shhhh-dijo Ginny tumbándose al lado de él ,aún abrazandolo,en ese momento la enfermeria volvió a abrirse por ella entraron Mel y Chelcie apuradas ,Ginny se fue a apartar de Draco pero Chelcie la detuvo con la mirada

¡vamos a aplastar a Draco¡-dijo la morena animada,y así todas se tiraron encima de Draco que solo maldecia y intentaba escaparse,mientras que las tres amigas no dejaban de reirse solo había un eslabon que no encajaba en la historia perfecta,Pansy Parkinson miraba dólida la escena ,escondida entre las sombras.

Holaaa¡¡¡weno supongo que en comparación a otras veces e tardado bastante,la culpa a sido mi inspiración ,jaja no conseguia ni escribir dos palabras juntas ya que el ultimo capitulo fue bastante radical,me dio el venazo y no sabia como arreglarlo jajaja espero que os guste¡¡dejad reviewsss plissss¡¡¡besos¡¡¡


End file.
